HARD HEART
by melisa-al
Summary: Un Verdader amor , Un par de secretos, Un adios , Un sufrimiento , Una ezperanza ; descubrelas a lado de Julieta.
1. HArd Heart : Prologo

Prologo

A este tiempo jamás me imagine que este momento llegaría , jamás pensé volver a encontrarme con este dolor , no quiero aceptarlo , no quiero que se valla , no voy a rendirme , aquí lo esperare , no me importa si tarda más de cien años , aquí lo esperare con mucho amor que darle , no me rendiré y a pesar que el dice que acabo , yo creo que es el principio de algo muy fuerte , el tiempo se dará cuenta que no podrá con este amor tan fuerte y luchara para juntarnos de nuevo y recuperar de nuevo mi sonrisa , aunque me digan que el no vale la pena , yo creo que si lo vale , aunque me juzguen y me crean loca por amar así , no me importa pues solo por el soy feliz, critiquen , traten de ignorar mi comportamiento , el día que les pase algo así sentirán lo que de verdad es sufrir asi.

-Mama, ¿Cómo se hace para olvidar a un amor verdadero?- la tristeza en los ojos de Nicolás me recordaba a alguien.

-Le preguntas a la persona equivocada mi amor , yo no soy persona que te pueda explicar como olvidar , si todavía no lo hago yo- mi hijo me miro con cara de frustración.

-Mama ¿ por que papa no te amo lo suficiente?- lo mire herida , pueda que Romeo me haya dejado pero estoy segura que el me amaba tanto o mas como yo a el.

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás Nicolás , ni siquiera por casualidad.-


	2. Hard Heart capitulo 1

''el amor no se busca , deja que te encuentre''

-Nunca digas de esta sangre no beberé.

Carolina anduajar , libro Vampyr.-

************estaba admirando el mar como tantas veces lo hacía , ahora solo podía entrar cuando estoy sola o rodeada de la gente que en verdad me conoce. Ya estoy comenzando asimilar más despacio que mi vida es así y no la voy a poder cambiar, yo no elegí esto para mí , pero uno no elige su futuro solo lo vive , si es que se podría decir que estoy viva. Aun recuerdo como era mi vida antes de que EL se fuera sin ninguna explicación y antes de lo que me he convertido. aunque no me arrepiento pues la vida no solo me ha traído malos pesares, si no que me trajo un valioso regalo que así tenga que vivir lo que sufrí de nuevo lo haría pues se que eso me trajo a mi bebe , mi Nicolás , mi hijo. Es el más bello de los recuerdos de lo que viví con el amor de mi vida. Porque a pesar de los años lo sigo amando a ''mi tarado favorito''. Como quisiera que el este aquí y poder decirle que jamás lo olvide y que cada día fue un martirio para mi existencia, pero que también mi sufrimiento fue bendecido por un hijo, por nuestro hijo.

Sentí como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, ya estaba llorando de nuevo como todas las tardes que recuerdo que en su momento fui la persona más feliz del mundo. pero basta no solo me hago sufrir a mi si no que también , hago sufrir a mi hijo , si quiero que él sea feliz debo de dejar mi sufrimiento guardado bajo llave. Pero si hay algo que ha cambiado en mí ahora sí creo en el amor, pues yo viví el mejor de los amores.- sonreí.

Mi cara se torno confundida. Cuando voltee y vi a… mi ''tarado favorito'' ¿ pero como? no es posible , se supone que el esta muerto , se supone que con su muerte se llevo mi alma , mi alegria , mi todo , pero ahora es diferente siento amor al verlo , si estoy alucinado con el debe de ser muy real , pues siento que mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho. no creo que este alucinando pues ya he tenido esta especie de sueños despierta , pero cuando lo veo lo único que siento es lastima que no este a mi lado , pero ahora es diferente , es como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado , es como si solo estuviéramos distanciados unas horas que se convirtieron años , pero en ese momento lo único que me interesa es estar a su lado y jamas volver a separarnos.

-¿Monga?- en su frente se podía ver una interrogante. pero a la vez feliz.

-¿tarado?- dije sonriente. no aguante mas y me fui directamente a sus brazos abiertos para mi , sentí que jamas me separe de el y que lo que había pasado era una mal sueño del cual hoy desperté. ¿ pero como el estaba ahí? ¿ como si el se supone que debe de estar muerto? o muy viejo .******************

102 años antes ....

-Ya te he dicho que no lo necesito- dije molesta. mi amiga estaba empecinada en que lleve un vestido muy atractivo para su fiesta de cumpleaños y por fin cazar a un chico. algo que a mi no me interesaba por el momento.

-Aja me olvidaba que eras la persona '' no necesito un chico para ser feliz''-dijo ella .puse los ojos en blanco.

-No es eso Stef , algún día va a llegar la persona indicada . ''el amor no se busca, deja que te encuentre''-ahora ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si y cuando piensa el amor por fin encontrarte o le consigo una brujula - me pregunto molesta.

-Cuando se le digne a el , yo no estoy buscándolo como ya te lo dije. el amor va llegar . no me importa esperar . llevo así diecisiete años. y puedo esperar por un poco mas o el tiempo que se demore en llegar.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Asi , y si el amor de tu vida no es de este siglo . así como el de bella y edward de crepusculo. ¿ no lo has pensado?-

-Lo que he pensado que ya no debemos ir al cine a ver esas clase de películas. Te pones a alucinar .- dije burlonamente.

-Así mira quien lo dice la que vio la mitad del cuerpo de edward y Jacob desnudos en la segunda entrega y comenzó a sudar la gota gorda y en su mente alucinando no se que cosa , pero estoy segura que jamas querré saber.- se burlo.

-Yo no estaba sudando - la acuse e hice un puchero.

-Ah no- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Esta bien pueda que si un poco-.

-Un poco.- dijo irónicamente.

-Como sea Stef no me voy a comprar ese vestido- dije firme y claro.

-No lo harás - dijo ella sonriente mientras yo estaba confundida.

-No te atreverías- la acuse.

-Señor este vestido para llevar, pago con tarjeta-dijo con la mas grande de las sonrisas.

-Que bueno que te quieras comprar ese vestido , te va quedar hermoso-.

-No es para mi - negó con la cabeza.

-Ah no- pregunte . aunque en el fondo sabia para quien era.

-Es para ti tonta.- dijo sonriente .

-Te dije que no lo hagas- la acuse.

-Dime un día que te hice caso.-

-Nunca- repondi y me di cuenta que no debí de decir eso.

-Y aun no te has echo a la idea- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Stef , yo no se por que lo compraste pues de algo estoy segura , no me voy a poner ese vestido.-intente sonar seria.

-Yo si se por que lo compre . por que se que mi mejor amiga me va hacer muy feliz poniéndose este vestido para mi cumpleaños pues ella me quiere mucho al igual que yo a ella-puso los ojos de cachorrito.

-Esta bien- dije con una sonrisa y ella parecía una niña dando saltitos.

-Parece que mi novia ya te convenció de algo ¿ y ahora que fue?- dijo

-Axel se nota que conoces a tu novia- dije .

-Tengo experiencia en eso Julieta.-se estremeció al recordar algo. por algún motivo no quise saber que.

-Si es que ella es la única Julieta que no encuentra a su Romeo- dijo mi amiga . puse los ojos en blanco.

-Así que mi vida esta haciendo de cupido- dijo Axel soltando en carcajadas.

-Si - dije molesta.

-Bueno si le están buscando Romeo a Julieta ...- mi amiga se concentro en su novio a ver que se le ocurría.

-Que alguna oferta- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Acaso las mujeres son ciegas , si están buscando Romeo por que no puede ser el mismo Romeo , tu compañero favorito.- dijo el con una sonrisa. mi amiga lo miraba confundida.

-Yo nunca podría estar con ese tarado- dije histérica.

-Tranquila solo era un oferta.-

-Todavía no entiendo- dijo mi amiga . moviendo la pierna.

-Amor mira el compañero del instituto de Julieta , con el que se lleva perfectamente. ¿ entendiste?- dijo Axel.

-Ah . Romeo , se me olvidaba de el . creo que le tengo que enviar una invitación.-

-Ni se te ocurra si ese tarado va a tu fiesta te olvidas de que tu amiga , se va poner ese vestido en tu cumpleaños. -estaba roja de la cólera.

-Es la primera vez que veo que Julieta odia a Romeo- dijo burlándose de mi. yo le fulmine con la mirada a los dos .

-Ola chicos que tal ¿ que hacen por aquí?- dijo Romeo que apareció de la nada.

-Ola monga.- dijo burlándose de mi.

-Ola y adiós tarado - y me retire de ahí . oí que Romeo dijo: ¿ que le pasa?-

-Julieta , espera - oí a mi amiga gritar de lejos. pero no me importo.

-En que parte del estacionamiento he dejado el maldito auto.- dije

-Hoy no has traído auto yo te traje , tu auto esta en el mecánico ¿ recuerdas?- dijo mi amiga con cara de disculpa.

-Asi verdad, sera mejor que pare un taxi.- dije evitando su mirada.

-Disculpa , lo siento me porte muy mal , me disculpas-puso sus ojos de cachorrito.

-No te puedo disculpar . por que no hay nada que disculpar- dije embozando una sonrisa.

-Te quiero mucho amiga , y disculpa a mi novio , sus hormonas masculinas le ganan a su cerebro.-

-No hay problema, creo que me comporte un poco histérica-.

-Un poco.-pregunto. le fulmine con la mirada y me comencé a reír de la cara que puso.

-oye eso no se vale, puedes matarme de un susto-.

-Lo siento , es que tu comenzaste.-dije todavía riendo.

-ya para - me dio un golpe en el hombro amistoso.

-Esta bien , ya me tra..quili...ceee- comencé a reírme de nuevo.

-Que rápido se te cambia el animo.- dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-Lo siento es que si hubieras visto tu cara- dije.

-Bueno ay que estas de esos ánimos vamos a la peluquería.-dijo jalando de mi brazo.

-Creo que ya se me paso la alegria .- dije sonriente.

-Pues esa sonrisa me dice otra cosa , ademas Julieta tiene que estar hermosa para su Romeo- yo gruñi.

-O cualquier fulano- dijo ella . yo me comence a reír . ya que iba hacer solo seguirla, va ser imposible negarse , ella tiene el don de la chica mas tierna y su cara de cachorrito te convence de todo. rayos! , ahora ya no tengo marcha atrás mi martirio comiensa en tres , dos , uno...


	3. Hard Heart capitulo 2

''reír por no llorar''

-¿Afro ?- se río por lo bajo.

- si , afro. Pero claro no la deje .a veces pienso que stef debe ir a un Psicólogo. Solo vive para cambio de looks, ella debería ser modista esta perdiendo dinero.-

-No me imagino a Axel siendo novia de una loca modista- le di un manotazo.

-Romeo no seas así , Stefany es muy buena amiga solo que tiene una vicio por la moda , todos tenemos un vicio.- defendí a mi amiga.

-Así y cual es tu vicio - me pregunto divertido.

-Umm Robert Pattison y sus labios que algún día deseara besar.-

-No te olvidas de hacerme acordar eso, después- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Por que ?-.

-Para no olvidar anotar que no debemos ver mas películas donde contengan Robert Pattison.- me comencé a carcajear.

-Y cual es tu vicio .- Pregunte con el ceño fruncido por temor a su respuesta.

-Las curvas de Beyonce.- dijo muy divertido. le di un puñetazo amistoso y me dio un beso.

-Oye te conté cual es el nuevo vicio de Stef- le dije

-No parece que no , pero conociéndola debe ser algo muy loco.-yo me reí.

-Si .esta haciendo de cupido.- se comenzó a carcajear.

-Oye no te rías , según stef la chica necesita un novio urgente . Le ha conseguido un vestido muy atractivo color rojo para que sea el centro de atención en su propia fiesta ,ya tiene muchos candidatos , puedes creer que no sabia que a esta chica le salgan pretendientes como agua de caño , la vida te da sorpresas , pero esta chica no le gusta que le manden y es un poco histérica , así que la esta peliando, pero Stef y sus ojos de cachorrito pueden mas .así que esta chica lo único que le queda es estar muy dócil.- me reí pues no se había dado cuenta que esa chica era YO.

-Ja . Stefany seria la única chica que haga eso .esta un poco loca.- se comenzó reír.

-Si, y además me enterado por ahí que esta chica anda a escondidas con un joven muy guapo. obviamente que stef no sabe eso.- le di mas pisas .

-Entonces pobre del chico , pues no sabe que va a compartir a su novia .- se comenzó a reír. Sin parar .

-No te rías - le reproche.

-Es muy gracioso , que este menso va tener adornos en la cabeza.- seguía riendo.

-Así , te conté que ella es muy histérica y no se deja mandar aunque tenga que pelearse con su mejor amiga.- su risa paro en seco.

-Julieta dime que tu no eres la chica-. Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Si , soy yo , pero es que tu sabes que ella es muy buena convenciendo y yo soy una débil , que no sabes decirle no a sus ojitos de cachorrito.-

-No , no y definitivamente no- grito- como pudiste aceptar- pregunto enojado.

-¿Y que querías que le diga? , que no pues mi novio secreto esta celoso , y no quiere que tenga citas aparte de el , ah no , no te puedo decir quien es .por que es un secreto.- dije histérica.

-No es eso , si no que Tu eres mi novia y no me gusta que te busquen novio cuando ya tienes uno o quieres un colección.-

-Pues te digo una cosa la idea de ser novios a escondidas fue tuya , no mía , así que si te ganan la carrera no es mi culpa - estaba histérica , Haci que yo no le veía motivos seguir ahí y juntos.

- Esto termino , ya me canse , definitivamente ya me canse de ver que las chicas te coquetean y no poder decir que eres mi novio.- esta roja del enojo.

-Mejor di que te cansaste de mi , y quieres a otro y que esto es solo un teatro , una excusa para dejarme e ir detrás de otro.-le tire una cachetada.

-Tal parece que yo te he dados muchos motivos para que piensas que cambio de novio como de sombrero , pues te digo algo . Te amo , pero a veces eso no siempre es suficiente.- dije con voz quebrada. Me fui dejándolo solo a mitad de la vereda.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento , solo como siempre .vivía sola , pues mama y papa murieron en un accidente de su segunda luna de miel , mis hermanos están ya casados y en otro País , mi tía favorita , esta en una excursión por la moda , POR TODO EL MUNDO, mi novio pues no vivía conmigo pero paraba todo el día acá aunque nadie lo supiera, y ahora pues ni el ya va estar aquí pues ya terminamos . cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que estoy mas sola . - me di un baño que duro mas de una hora. Pero no me importo. quería relajarme y parece que el baño lo hacia. Cuando llego la hora de salir del baño . Me seque y me puse mi pijama , vi el celular que tenia mas de 20 llamadas perdidas de mi ex-novio y una de mi mejor amiga.-suspire.

Comencé a leer mi novela favorita no por que la protagonista se llame igual que yo y que su novio se llame , igual que mi ahora ex, si no por que se nota que ellos se aman de verdad , algo que mi Romeo no lo entiende por ahora. O de repente este Romeo nunca amo a esta Julieta.

Me desperté con la intención de que lo que paso fue solo un sueño, pero vi un mensaje en mi celular que me decía lo contrario. Me levante y me di una ducha , me cambie y me fui hacia la cocina , y me serví mi cuenco de cereales. Con yogurt sin lactosa claro. baje asía la cochera , y me subí a mi auto. Era negro con lunas polarizadas y una radio muy potente que no escucho a no ser que este muy triste y quiera estar entretenida. Llegue muy temprano , pues mi cama no me quería en ella.  
Cuando salí del coche para mi mala suerte EL estaba ahí , y para peor de los casos no estaba solo , estaba como Kimberly la mas popular del instituto .eso me hirvió de celos y para no ir corriendo tras de ella y jalarla de lo cabellos ,me quede en el auto escuchando música con mis audífonos , a todo volumen , pues si ponía la radio a todo volumen , iba llamar mucho la atención ,y lo que menos que quiero ahora es que alguien me venga hacer la platica. Me puse a jugar culebrita en mi celular. -Esta bendita culebra es muy tragoncita-pensé. - no me di cuenta pero levanto la vista y veo que alguien sentado a mi lado.-grite del espanto.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunte a Thomas .

-Julieta , yo quería decirte algo.-

-¿Qué es?- insiste.

-Tu quieres ir al cine conmigo esta noche - pregunto con cabeza gacha.

Le iba a decir que no pues tenia novio. Pero luego me di cuenta que ya no tenia, pero igual me sentía mal , pero cuando pare la mirada en Romeo , vi que se estaba besándose con Kimberly . Sentí que mi corazón se rompía por pedacitos. Y que si no me daba prisa no iba encontrar los restos de mi corazón para reunirlo después.

-Si .- respondí firme y claro-. El levanto la cabeza y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Segura , ¿esta noche ?. Por que si quieres la pasamos…- puse un dedo encima de sus labios para que se callara.

-Si .esta noche.- dije con una sonrisa que no llego a mis ojos. Pero era una sonrisa.

-Ahora si me disculpas , bájate de mi auto pues tengo clase , y si no salgo ahora voy a llegar tarde.- dije con la misma sonrisa.

-Esta bien.-dijo con una sonrisa pero la de el llego hasta mas lejos de sus ojos.

Me baje de mi coche , y me fui hasta la entrada , donde estaba mi Romeo , cuando ya iba llegar a la entrada del instituto. Thomas grita.-

-Julieta a las 8 de la noche- y me guiño el ojo. yo solo asentí con la cabeza. A consecuencia que todas las miradas estén sobre mi , contando con la que me daba mas miedo , la de Romeo. cuando rozó su brazo con el mío , me susurra al oído.

-No que me amabas.- me quede parada .

-Si y no era mentira . Como tu .- le susurre al oído y me fui a mi clase.

Cuando termino la clase de calculo , mi amiga venia en dirección hacia mi. Hoy no tenia ánimos para ella y sus cosas.

-Amiga me han contado por ahí , que tienes una cita para esta noche.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si , tengo una cita Stef.- dije sin ánimos.

-Oye estas de unos ánimos , como si tu novio te hubiera dejado.-mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos, pero me aguante las ganas de llorar.

-que cosas dices stef- me comencé a reír por no llorar.-

-Si claro como se me ocurre , si tu no tienes novio.- me acompaño con mis risas.-

-Hey ! ¿ Cual fue el chiste?- pregunto Axel ,y para mi mala suerte estaba con Romeo.

-No amor es que me entere que , Julieta tiene una cita - vi como Romeo apretaba los dientes.-le vine a preguntar si era verdad y ella me responde con el animo '' he terminado con el amor de mi vida , no me hablen'' -

-Stef - le reproche.

-Hay es verdad , amiga .-

-Tienes la boca mas grande , que tu trasero.-estaba roja del enojo , ya había explotado , me arrepentí pues explote con mi mejor amiga , ella no se lo merecía , pero me había arrojado a la jaula de los leones , esta bien exagero un poco , pero igual.-

-oye ! No seas así .- me reprochó.

-Lo sien..to- me fui dejándolos ahí , sentí que alguien me seguía pero no le tome importancia.

Cuando ya estaba por abrir la puerta de mi auto alguien dice.

-Así que el amor de tu vida. - dijo Romeo. Yo voltee y lo enfrente.

-Tu sabes como es Stef..-intente defenderme pero no había como.

-shuu , yo se como es Stef , pero también se como eres tu -dijo a mi oído .

-Tu no me conoces , no sabes nada de mi.- lo mire con ojos envenenados.-

-Tu sabes que Te amo , mi monga favorita- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pues ve a engañar a tu abuela , o mejor a Kimberly.-dije enfurecida.

-¡¿Qué? , ella me beso , es que acaso no viste bien. Amor yo solo te amo a ti y de la única que quiero un beso es de ti , tus labios son mi vicio.-

-No que era Beyonce.- dije levantando una ceja. Abrí la puerta de mi auto y me subí en el . Subí todo el volumen de la radio y acelere.

Llegue a mi casa a buscar ropa para esta noche pero cuando abro mi cajón veo una cajita que decía .  
feliz aniversario mi Julieta , tu Romeo ya esta aquí , esperando que le des un beso el mas grande , el mas bonito, el mas dulce, por nuestro primer año juntos te quiero decir : que eres mi gran amor , un año a escondidas , desearía gritarle a todo el mundo que te amo , y decir por fin que eres mía y de nadie mas comencé a llorar y sollozar , no paraba aunque quisiera ,era contra mi voluntad.  
Cuando levanto la mirada vi que estaba ya oscuro, prendo la luz y miro el reloj ¡ son las 7:15! . Me bañe y me cambie rápido ; me puse un poco de brillo en los labios. Me puse a esperar a Thomas , eran las 7: 50 , prendí la TV y me puse a ver dibujitos. 


	4. Hard Heart capitulo 3

''Una amiga, siempre es bueno tener una''

Estaba concentrada viendo TV .eso es lo malo de mi . Me distraigo fácilmente y cuando me hablan y estoy concentrada en algo, ahí es la cosa. No se que acepte , que hice ,nada de nada. me di cuenta que todavía tenia la cajita en mi mano , me pare para dejarlo en mi cuarto .

King, Kong .

El timbre - pensé

Deje la cajita encima de la mesa.-suspire antes de abrir la puerta , mire el reloj y efectivamente eran las 8:00pm ¡que puntual!.-pero cuando abro me llevo la mas grande de las sorpresas.  
Mi sonrisa triste se transformo , a un gruñido . Lo mire con ojos envenenados. Sentí que por mis oídos salía humo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte molesta.

-No me vas invitar a pasar- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No .- pero mas parecía un si.

Parece que no me escucho o esta sordo , pues igual entro. dentro de mi dije si!- pero luego me di cuenta que tenia hoy una cita , y no podía dejarlo por mi ex. Pero luego me acorde también que había dejado la cajita que me regalo el !encima de la mesa¡.-

-Perdón - dijo con un hilo de voz sosteniendo la cajita entre sus manos.

-De que- le pregunte quitándole la cajita de las manos toscamente.

-Por todo- dijo con la cabeza

-Para ti que contiene todo.- pregunte alejándome de el.

-No haber sido un buen novio, no haber podido darme cuento que a escondidas nuestro amor podía acabar fácilmente, por no haber sabido amarte como debías y ahora me quieran quitar de mi lado a la persona que mas amo.-dijo levantando la mirada.

Me acerque a el con duda pero igual lo ábrese , pero lo solté automáticamente.- Debes irte- dije con voz ahogada.

-te amo, jamás lo olvides a si pasen mas de cien años , mi sentimiento por ti nunca va cambiar. Este no fue el final que quería para nuestra historia , mas bien yo no quería final Julieta- y se fue .

Me tire al suelo. Abrase mis rodillas contra mi pecho y comencé a balancearme de atrás a adelante con los ojos cerrados. Parecía una niña , diciendo : '' esto es un sueño , esto va pasar.''.

-Julieta ,¿ estas bien?- la voz de Thomas me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-Si …-dije dudando . El me extendió una mano para poder levantarme.

¿Qué habrá estado pensando? ¿ que estoy loca? ¿me preguntara algo? . Creo que no tengo ánimos para ir hoy al cine.

-Si quieres , lo dejamos para otra oportunidad.- dijo seguro de el.

-No yo prometí salir hoy , no hay problema estoy bien.-dije dudando.

-No . Tu no te sientes bien será mejor que me valla- dijo ya en la puerta.

-Gracias.- dije con una sonrisa.

-De nada .cuídate.- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se fue , es que acaso a nadie le gusta mi departamento. Para que quiera huir y dejarme aquí llorando. Acaso no les importa mi compañía.

Ya eran las 12:00 PM , marque un numero con duda pues pensaba que todavía estaba amarga conmigo.

-Alo?- dijo bostezando.

-Ola stef soy yo , Julieta .-dije con un hilo de voz.

-Ah . ¿ que quieres?- dijo hoscamente.

-Stef necesito a mi amiga .- dije entre sollozos.

-¿Estas bien ? Julieta - sonó preocupada.

-Si , se nota mucho- dije con sarcasmo.

-Oye . No te desfogues conmigo.-

-Lo siento tanto , te necesito.-

- Hay un problema , es que mi mama no me deja salir a esta hora , Julieta , debiste llamar mas temprano , amiga. Pero mañana nos vemos . Temprano.-

-Esta bien , no hay problema , voy a estar bien.-

Me sentía mal , me sentía sola. Yo sabia que aunque venga Stef no me iba a mejorar del todo . Acéptalo Julieta la extrañas , extrañas a tu verdadera amiga. Este tiempo sin ella es una martirio pues ella es la única que a pesar que estamos peleadas , no ha rebelado nuestros secretos. Ella si es mi mejor amiga , aun recuerdo cuando mi amistad , los juegos , los días, el tiempo , las risas, se fueron por el retrete por un hijo de su mama.

-Diga- dijo ella soñolienta . No me di cuenta hasta que escuche su voz , que había marcado su numero.

-Naomy - pregunte , sabia que era ella , pero quería saber si me reconocía.

-Julieta - dijo asustada.

-Si , soy yo.- dije tímidamente.

-No lo puedo creer , debo tener mucho sueño- dijo mas ablando con ella misma que conmigo.

-Pues créelo , estas hablando conmigo.- dije aguantando los sollozos.

-Julieta , si de verdad estas hablando conmigo ,¿ Por que?-

-Te necesito.- me limite a decir.

-¿Cómo ? - dijo confundida.

-Necesito una amiga , necesito un abrazo , necesito alguien que me diga que esto va pasar , que me diga que lo que esta pasando es por algo , y quiero que me diga ese algo, en pocas palabras necesito a naomy.- no aguante mas y rompí en llanto.

-Tranquilízate , Julieta escúchame. Yo no puedo salir a esta hora , pero te aseguro que voy a llegar a tu casa cuando cante el gallo.-

-Esta bien , no te preocupes.- dije sollozando.

-Cuídate . Duerme bien.- dijo ella.

-Tu . También .- colgué el teléfono y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Cuando al fin pude calmarme un poco ,me fui hacia la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, no tenia sueño, estaba demasiado triste para dormir solo quería que alguien me de un abrazo , ¿ acaso es mucho pedir? , levante mi cabeza para mirar la hora , 1:30am , a esta hora debería estar durmiendo soñando y sonriendo a la vez , pero no. estaba pasando la noche en vela , y llorando , prendí la TV para entretenerme un poco , estaban dando los dibujos mas antiguos de mi vida, pero que iba hacer a la 1:40 de la madrugada.

King , Kong.!

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?- pensé .

Abrí la puerta y me lleve una sorpresa grande , y mi tristeza se convirtió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿ Chocolate caliente?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Naomy!- grite de alegría.

-Julieta , mi Julieta.- dijo con voz maternal.

-Pasa - dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno como veras , vengo equipada , pues me voy a quedar unos días con mi amiga , pues me desconcertó mucho oírla llorar , y espero que mi visita sea de ayuda.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras , y te aseguro tu visita va ser de una buena ayuda.- dije dándole otro abrazo.

-No sabes cuanto , te extrañe.- dijo

-Creo que no mas que yo.- dije , ya estaba empezando a ponerme melancólica.

-Y dígame por que los ojos tan hinchados- pregunto haciendo una mueca de enojada exagerada.

-Por nada , que bueno que ya estas aquí- dije querido darle otro abrazo.

-Para. Primero me explicas por que tus ojos tan llorosos- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Esta bien . Vamos siéntate.-

-OK - dijo suspirando.

-Bueno . Primero te acuerdas de Romeo.- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Así , ese chico con quien te llevabas tan bien , que parecían hermanos de tanto amor- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si - puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ya que hay con el - pregunto.

Me pare y comencé a caminar de izquierda a derecha y comencé.- Bueno el y yo éramos novios- vi como se le callo la mandíbula.- Hace un año y una semana - puso sus ojos como platos.- pero lo malo es que nuestro amor , era a escondidas.- ¡¿Qué ?- grito-.

-Tanto tiempo , juntos y a escondidas. Pero como fue-pregunto sorprendida.-

-Esta bien , mira tuvimos un castigo los dos juntos , es que nos llevamos tan mal , que nuestra maestra , nos dio un castigo por que interrumpíamos mucho la clase y a la vez arreglar nuestras cosas. Yo estaba molesta , el también , pero si no lo hacíamos nos bajaban nota, claro reproche pero no sirvió de mucho , bueno estuvimos así , hablando ,insultándonos . Gritando , monga esto , tarado esto , parecía que no conocíamos nuestros nombres . Como siempre y en una de nuestra peleas , nos fuimos a las manos , estábamos forcejeando y hasta que el se cayo encima de mi , me miro a los ojos y me susurro - sabias que tienes los ojos mas hermosos del mundo- y me beso . Como sabrás tu mi primer beso , el mas hermoso que haya tenido que para ese entonces era el primero, bueno luego con vergüenza , no nos mirábamos, pero un día Thomas un chico que también estudia con nosotros me invito al cine y luego a cenar , Romeo se entero , llego a mi casa una hora antes de mi cita con Thomas , diciendo que no debía salir con el , pues el solo quería jugar conmigo y luego se invento que tenia la gripe porcina , yo me comencé a reír pues note que estaba nervioso y a la vez celoso. Yo le pregunte a que venia y la verdad , y bueno ahí se me declaro , pero quedamos , mejor dicho el quedo que por un tiempo tenia que ser en secreto pues para nuestros amigos nos odiábamos demasiado ,bueno así paso el tiempo y llegamos al año primero nos divertíamos mucho , pues inventábamos excusas bobas y ellos ni cuenta , cuando cumplí el año con el , me di cuenta que lo amaba demasiado y quería gritárselo a todo el mundo , pero tenia miedo a que pudiera decirme , tenia miedo que me dejara y quedarme sola de nuevo. Paso una semana y en una semana va ser el cumpleaños de Stef , ah por si acaso me vas a acompañar, bueno como te conté ella no sabe que estoy con Romeo , y pues me esta buscando novio , dice que debo salir con alguien , pero claro yo no necesitaba a nadie pues Romeo estaba conmigo , pero como se lo digo a ella y bueno primero decidí no comprarme el vestido y ella dejaría de insistir , pero para mi sorpresa ella me compro el vestido , estaba molesta pues sabes que odio que me manden y soy una histérica , cuando salí de la tienda rendida pues mi amiga había ganado , encuentro a Axel y para mi sorpresa estaba con Romeo , yo quería salir de ahí pues no me iba aguantar las ganas de correr a el y abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos , pues invente lo que siempre hacemos para disimular para que no se den cuenta que éramos novios , pero creo que se me paso la mano , luego me fui corriendo mi amiga me siguió me pidió disculpas . Bla bla… luego cuando acabo la tortura en la peluquería , nos citamos Romeo y yo , estuvimos hablando , le conté que Stef estaba haciendo de cupido pero no le conté que era yo claro , pero al final lo descubrió , se amargo , mejor dicho se puso celoso ¿ y quien no? , bueno le grite todo lo que tenia guardado , le dije que ya no quería una relaciona escondidas ,y que esto terminaba , luego el me respondió que me había aburrido de el y quería otro , yo me amargue y salí corriendo como siempre. Al día siguiente voy al instituto y había cuatro gatos , me quede en mi auto , escuchando música con mis audífonos y jugando con mi celular, después de un rato me percato que no estaba sola , y que Thomas estaba sentado conmigo si el mismo Thomas que deje plantado por Romeo , Bueno yo grite del espanto ¿ quien no lo hubiera hecho? , me pregunto si quería ir al cine , yo obvio no iba aceptar pues tenia novio pero al final me acuerdo que ya no tenia , pero igual me sentía mal así que iba a decir que no , entonces mi mirada se para en Romeo . Se estaba besando con Kimberly , o mejor se la estaba comiendo , pero igual era un beso que me dolió mas que un puñal en el corazón , acepte sin dudar ir al cine con Thomas, luego estaba llegando a la puerta del instituto , pero antes de llegar a la puerta , Thomas grita : Julieta a las 8:00pm ,a consecuencia todos me miraron y Romeo volteo la mirada hacia mi triste pero a la vez enojado era una mezcla extraña. Cuando pase por su ladito , el me dice : no que me amabas ,- si y no era mentira como tu . - me fui a mi clase , cuando termino mi ultima clase mi amiga , venia hacia mi , no estaba de ánimos para ella y sus cosas. Me pregunta si era verdad que yo iba salir con un chico esta noche , yo se lo confirme con unos ánimos , y ella me pregunta por que tan feliz , obvio note el sarcasmo en su voz , le dije de que hablaba y me comencé a reír luego Axel aparece preguntando ¿Cuál fue el chiste? Y para mi mala suerte Romeo estaba con el. Ella le responde que me vino a preguntar , si era verdad que iba a salir con un chico esta noche ,y que yo le respondí con el animo , he terminado con el amor de mi vida , no me hablen . - a lo que me moleste mucho y le dije que tenia la boca mas grande que su trasero, cuando estaba en la casa encuentro la cajita que me regalo Romeo por nuestro primer año , me puse a llorar. bueno como siempre Romeo llego un poco antes de mi cita con Thomas , me pidió disculpas por no ser un buen novio , por no saber amarme como debía , y mas disculpas , yo lo abrasé ni siquiera se por que lo hice pues se supone que estaba molesta con el ,lo solté automáticamente y le dije que se valla , a lo que me respondió . Todavía tengo grabadas sus palabras en mi cabeza. Dijo:-te amo, jamás lo olvides a si pasen mas de cien años , mi sentimiento por ti nunca va cambiar. Este no fue el final que quería para nuestra historia , mas bien yo no quería final Julieta. y se fue y con el se llevo mi corazón partido en dos. Luego me tire al suelo de cuclillas te acuerdas cuando extrañaba a mama y ella no estaba y abrazaba mis piernas pues igual hice esta vez , y me repetía que esto va pasar. Luego de la nada apareció Thomas y me ayudo a levantarme , me dijo que lo dejáramos para otra oportunidad, yo le dije que no ,como siempre yo caprichosa .bueno igual se fue y comencé a llorar de nuevo quería alguien. llame a Stef , pero me dijo que no podía venir , pero a quien engañaba así viniera Stef , yo quería contarle mis cosas a alguien y que me diga que va pasar y es alguien ere tu , luego te llamo con miedo a que sigas molesta conmigo , pero para mi sorpresa no fue así , gracia a dios , bueno me dijiste que no podías venir , me puse a llorar pues me di cuenta que cada día estaba mas sola. luego después de un rato ya mas calmada , me fui hacia la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua , y pasar la noche en vela pues no quería dormir , me puse a ver dibujitos de los años uff! creo del siglo anterior , bueno luego tocan la puerta y me di cuenta que eras tu , me puse muy feliz , pues quería una amiga . Y pues luego ella me pregunto que me pasaba y pues le estoy contando , y eso paso.

-Wau , no has guardado ningún detalle , pero me alegra así podré entenderte.- me dijo haciendo una mueca .

-Dime que crees de esto?-

-Pues , creo que lo amas demasiado , y eso es bueno hasta cierto punto.- sonó como una madre.

-Tu crees?- dije

-Si , y creo que si lo de ustedes es verdadero ,pues se van arreglar las cosas, y pues te aseguro que Romeo no puede vivir sin Julieta. - dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Te quiero mucho- le di un abrazo.

-Yo mas- dijo ella.-


	5. HArd Heart capitulo 4

''Un Patan , el castigo ''

-Oye y como terminaron tu y Axel?- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Quién te dijo que termine con el?- dijo con una sonrisa relajada.

-¡¿Cómo?- grite.

-Que pasa? , que halla venido a verte no significa que haya terminado con el- dijo

-No me refiero a eso , si no que el estudia en mi mismo instituto y…- dije

-Ah! Verdad?- grito de contenta

-Si , ¿Por qué gritas?-

-Porque yo me voy a pasar a su instituto , es un regalo de nuestro primer año!-

-Eso es estupendo , lo que digo que ¿Por qué sigues con el?-.

-Por que lo dices?-

-Yo lo se todo Naomy se que el termino contigo , no tienes que mentir .-

-Ja. Estas loca no hemos terminado, seguimos juntos y nos amamos como siempre.-

-El sabe que te vas a cambiar de instituto.- pregunte levantando una ceja.

-No. es una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa ingenua.

-No lo puedo creer es un Patan -dije furiosa

-Oye no lo llames así , el me ama-

-Si claro el te ama y yo soy la Reina Isabel - dije con sarcasmo.

-No seas así , yo te ayudo en lo que necesitas y tu no puedes dejar ese odio contra Axel-.

-El te separo de mi por una mentira! Y decidiste creerle a el que a tu mejor amiga.-

-Sigues con eso yo ya lo olvide por eso vengo a verte quiero recuperar tu amistad.-

-Entonces aceptas que fue una trampa , que el lo invento todo.-

-No solo me di cuenta que no voy a perder a mi mejor amiga por un hombre que no me ha dado motivos para desconfiar de el y menos de mi mejor amiga.-

-Eso seria bueno , si ese hombre te amara, pero no te ama.-

-¡¿Qué ?- dijo enojada.

-Es la verdad pues si te amara de verdad no andará con dos a la vez , el esta jugando contigo.-quise hacerle entender sin lastimarla, pero creo que ella no entiende de buena forma así que se lo voy a decir directamente.-

-Eso no es verdad, tu me estas mintiendo , ¡dime que no es verdad!-suplico , algo iba mal a puesto que ella ya sabia que el la engañaba.

-Tu ya sabes que el te engaña ¿ verdad?-.

-Si- susurro.

-Pero por que no terminaste con el o que te explicara. - pregunte desconcertada.

-Por que no lo quiero perder , lo amo demasiado.-

-Tienes que darte cuenta que tu tampoco lo amas -

-Ah no? Entonces que tengo gripe de amor- dijo con risa seca.

-No , lo que pasa es que has luchado tanto para que el este contigo que no quieres que alguien que aparece de la noche a la mañana te lo arrebate con solo sonreír. Y si eso pasa es por que nunca te quiso mucho menos te amo-ya me estaba relajando así que podía hablar mejor con ella.

-Espera un momento , ¿tu como sabes que me engaña?, no me digas que TU eres la …-dijo con voz ahogada.

-No claro que no , el no me interesa es un Patan , un cretino , arrogante, estupido y saca vueltero.-

-Entonces…-

-Entonces , el no esta conmigo, esta con mi mejor amiga.-

-Eso ya lo se , esta conmigo pero a parte quien mas , ¿la conoces?.-

-Si es mi otra mejor amiga , Stef , ella con el esta.-

-Ósea del Axel que hablaste es mi Axel.-dijo ya dejando de llorar.

-Si- murmure.

-No puede ser , ¿ por que no me lo dijiste antes o me llamaste ? No lo se ,¿ por que recién ahora?.- comenzó a llorar.

-Espera un momento, deja que te explique .-

-Habla pues.-llorando aun .

-Mira cuando Stef me dijo que salía con alguien me alegre mucho , pero cuando me entere que se alguien era tu ''enamorado'' me enoje pues tu sabes que perdí a mi amiga por el, ella me dijo que era muy feliz y pues yo y '' ay que dejarla que sea feliz''creo que debo de dejar de pensar y actuar , bueno eso ahora no es el problema , ya cuando me di cuenta que el era el chico con quien salía Stef , entonces le pregunte a Axel que pasaba contigo y el me dijo…-

-¿Qué te dijo?- insistió.

-Que descubrió el amor con Stef , que se dio cuenta que solo te tenia cariño, que no te amaba, me suplico que no le contara stef que estuvo contigo antes , por que lo que tuvo contigo solo fue compañía no fue amor , yo le creí , tonta si lo se debes pensar que soy una tonta, también se disculpo por haberte echo creer que yo me Moria por el , de verdad amiga si yo hubiera sabido que el estaba contigo te aseguro que lo que hubiera recibido de mi , fuera una paliza no comprensión, pero creí en el , es que se hizo mi amigo me demostró que de verdad amaba a Stef. Lo siento tanto-

-No tie..enes por que disculparte , al final de cuentas tu no sabias nada, pero no sabes como duele , no lo sabes.-

-No . Si lo se.- le di un abrazo , a veces un abrazo es la mejor cura para estos casos.

-No se como pude creer en el - dijo sollozando.

-Es que tu creías que lo amabas.-

-O tal vez si lo ame , pero fue un amor a medias.-

-Eso se llama querer , creo que ni es querer es cariño.-

-Tienes razón , será mejor . Que abra los ojos.-

-Ya no llores , no merece que este llorando por el.-

-Lo se , Sabes jamás debi no creer en ti, eres valiosa amiga y te lo juro que voy hablar antes de hacer cualquier cosa precipitada.-

-Puedes anotarlo?- me dio un golpe el hombro amistoso.

-Será mejor que vallamos a dormir mañana tengo que ir a estudiar y tu… ay tu también tienes que estudiar. No sabes los feliz que estoy por que se que vas a estudiar conmigo.-

-OH , verdad.-

-¿Qué pasa?- dije confundida.

-Creo que será mejor que me aleje de ese Patan, y creo que estar en el mismo instituto no es la mejor forma de alejarme de el.-susurro

-Bueno amiga yo digo que no debes depender de el , pero si eso es lo que quieres te apoyare.-

-Gracias -

-De nada, y ahora si tengo que ir a dormir.-

-Buenas noches.-

-Igualmente.-

Cuando me fui hacia mi cuarto , me acorde en lo que me dijo Romeo , me acorde cuando lo conocí esa atracción que tenia hacia el, lo odie por crear esos sentimientos en mi, pero ahora lo amo por irse de mi lado sin entender que cuando le digo vete es por que quiero que se quede, me tire en mi cama.

-Yo tampoco quería final- murmure.

Ring! Ring!

Escuche el ruido del despertador , pero no abrí los ojos , apague el despertador con la mano , pero creo que bote algo, y me volví a dormir.

-¿Qué hora es?- dije asustada. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Las 7:15am - grito Naomy

-¡¿Qué?- grite.-

Salí volando de la cama, me metí a la ducha, me bañe en 10 minutos, me cambie rápidamente , algo no muy colorido ni muy muerto, algo que diga Julieta te veo mejor,

Que ayer, bueno me serví mi cuenco de cereales como siempre ,felizmente tenia tiempo.

-Nos vamos?- pregunte.

-Si - susurro.

Nos metimos al auto, casi ya faltando pocos cuadras para llegar al instituto , mi amiga rompe el silencio.

-He estado pensando , y creo que no tengo que huir de el , y creo que puedo quedarme en el instituto contigo. -dijo con cabeza gacha.

-Me encanta la idea pero segura que es por mi , o ¿ te quieres vengar?- dije con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Que cosas dices , por Dios! ,¿ acaso me crees Julieta?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aprendí de la maestra- dije con otra sonrisa. tal parece que mi animo esta subiendo , así esta bien Julieta sigue así.

- llegamos!- sonrío.

-Estoy segura que debí haberte visto antes , no es la primera vez que vengo aquí- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Es que seguro tus antenitas de binil solo detectaban AXEL-me carcajee.

-Así , ahora tienes mejor ánimos, señorita bipolar.-le di un puñete amistoso en el hombro.

-Será mejor que bajemos-

Cuando bajamos del auto , alguien nos estaba esperando.

-Romeo , eres tu?- dijo Naomy.

-El mismo que viste y calza-

-Te acuerdas de mi?-

-Si tu eres Naomy , ¿cierto?-

-Cierto, sabes Romeo me han hablado mucho de ti- dijo ella con una sonrisa, yo disimuladamente le pise el pie.

-Bien o mal?-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Muuuyyy bieennn!- dijo con otra sonrisa, yo le fulmine con la mirada.

-Bueno , me retiro tengo clase , adiós- dije

-Podemos hablar?- dijo Romeo. Aunque Barbie no me dio tiempo de responder.

-Claro que si ,ella tiene todo el tiempo del mundooo .- dijo Naomy

-ah¿?-

-No te hagas la mensa - me susurro al oído .

-Yo ... Tu … el … ayy!-

-Bueno no te entendí así que ,adiós , tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo riéndose.

Mi amiga se fue y me dejo sola con Romeo , si esa es mi amiga , para que quiero enemiga, ¿no creen?.

-Bueno que querías hablar?- dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-De… nosotros- susurro

-Ya no hay un nosotros , recuerdas?- dije con una tristeza que hasta el mas ciego lo notaba. ¡hay por dios si era bipolar !.

-Si lo hay por la simple razón que tu me amas y te amo a ti- me cogiò de la cintura.

-Noo eso no es cierto- dije con un hilo de voz. Aun sujetada por su mano.

-Te amo .- me susurro al oído.

-Y yo a ti.- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Me beso , fue el beso mas lindo , hermoso , suave como sus labios se juntaban con los míos , sentía como una descarga eléctrica , aunque nunca e sentido una descarga eléctrica, se que esto se le parecía, y hubiera sido mas hermoso si es que la profesora no me hubiera levantado.

-!Señorita Julieta Bernabé¡- grito la maestra de literatura.

-Si profesora.- dije bostezando.

-Pero como es posible que se duerma en mi clase , acaso mi clase es demasiado aburrida-dijo molesta.

-Bueno como de aburrida , no es , que da sueño SI.- que les puedo decir estaba con sueño .

-Como se le ocurre decir eso!- grito

-la verdad, siempre es buena- dije aun recostada en mi brazo.

-A ver solo por eso, todo el salón , esta castigado-

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono

-Si , van a tener que hacer un trabajo de dos , en su casa , sobre algo histórico mas de 200 líneas, para mañana.!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Maestra nosotros mismos podemos elegir la pareja?- ya abrió la boca Kimberly.

-No- dijo tajantemente.

-Entonces…?-

-Va ser una especie de sorteo. Van escribir sus nombres en un papelito , pero no todos claro , como son cuatro filas, la primera escribe sus nombres , la segunda no, la tercera si , la cuarta no.-

-cual es el premio?- susurre.

-Dijo algo , señorita Bernabé ?- dijo la profesora. Wau ! Ahora que la miraba mejor se parece a un soldado.

-No , nada- dije con la cabeza gacha.

La mitad se reunieron , a escribir sus nombres , yo era la segunda fila así que no escribía , y mejor pues me muero de sueño no se como aguante hasta ahora.

-Oye quien quieres que te toque?-. Dijo Naomy a mi oído.

-No se cualquier genio , para ahorrarme el trabajo.-dije con una sonrisa. Me pego en la cabeza suavemente. Movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Bueno siéntense. Chicos ¡que se sienten !- a esta mujer le a agarrado la menopausia muy fuerte.

-bien acérquense los alumnos que no escribieron su nombre y cojan un papelito.- dijo la soldado.

Todos se amontonaron , parecían abejas en un panal. Yo espere que todos pasaran , iba hacer la penúltima , si es que Kimberly , no se hubiera metido , pero no tenia ánimos de pelear así que espere, voltee la mirada pues sentí que alguien me observaba, y era justamente Romeo quien tenia sus ojos clavados a mis espaldas, voltee la cabeza rápidamente , no quería mas motivos para mirarlo a los ojos y derretirme.

-Señorita Bernabé , va coger su papel?-

-OH si !- dije aliviada que haya terminado la espera. VI que Kimberly le preguntaba algo a todos pero no le tome importancia , abrí el papel , no se pero estaba con una ganas de saber quien me toco , es raro pues no me alegro con los trabajos grupales.

-Hay no!- dije. Pero a la vez una sonrisa se iluminaba en mi rostro. Trate de disimularla para que el no lo notara.

Me senté en mi lugar , voltee la cabeza hacia mi lado izquierdo , lo mire fijamente a los ojos y sonreí.

-Esta bien a las 5:00pm - suspire.

-No me digas… Si esta bien a las 5:00pm- dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el salón.

Voltee la mirada hacia la profesora , a consecuencia me guiño el ojo. Yo me limite a sonreír.

-¿Quién te toco ?- pregunto Naomy como si hubiera tomado energizante.

-Tu primeo- dije con una sonrisa.

-Thomas!- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Te gusta? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Uno menos- murmuro Romeo.

-Si! Y tu ¿ quien te toco?-

-Romeo- suspire derrotada.

-Wau , parece que le mundo los quieres juntos.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor , que te sientes en tu lugar si no quieres perder la partida por Kimberly- le dije con una sonrisa , salio disparada como una bala.

-Y Julieta quien te toco?- ay otra periodista .

-Y como para que quieres saber Kimberly?-

-Curiosidad.-

-La curiosidad mato al gato.-

-Si ya lo se , pero dime si!-

-Lo que sea para que te vallas. Romeo- dije con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?- puso los ojos como platos-

-Si Romeo, mi Romeo , diré Romeo. Ahora si adiós.- dije recostando mi cabeza en mis brazos.

-He escuchado por ahí que te llevas mal con Romeo.- dijo triunfante.

-SI ,¿ por que?.-

-Te cambio a Romeo , por Steve - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-No- le dije mirándola a los ojos.-

-¿ y por que no?- reprocho.

-Por que , no . Además Romeo decide , si el quiere irse contigo pues esta libre de cualquier decisión.-

-De veras- pregunto.

-Si de veras-.

-Romeo, quieres ser mi pareja en el grupo.- ni pasaron dos segundo de mi respuesta y ella ya estaba abriendo su boca.

-Es que me ha tocado con Julieta.-

-Pero ella no te quiere a su lado- dijo

-Oye yo no dije eso.- le acuse.

-Como sea, ¿quieres estar conmigo?-

-No lo siento.- Kimberly me fulmino con la mirada y se dio la vuelta y salio disparada.

-Ganas no te faltaban- dije molesta , estaba bien celosa.

-Estas celosa?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Celosa yooo… estas loco-.


	6. Hard Heart capitulo 5

recuerdos

-No insistas Naomy- dije cansada de negar lo que era verdad.

-Pero mira , si se enamoraron con un castigo, por que no reconciliarse con otro.-

-Por la simple razón , que yo ya no siento nada por el- quise sonar segura y creo que lo logre.

-Dime que edad crees que tengo?- rodee los ojos.

-A veces cinco , por lo insistente y molestosa.- puso los ojos en blanco

-si claro- dijo ella ya en la puerta par irse con Thomas que la estaba esperando abajo como todo un galán .

-Esta bien si quieres que admita que lo amo pues lo amo-. Dije con cabeza gacha.

-Ya llegue.- Dijo Romeo.

-OH ! por que tan temprano - sonreí nerviosa. estaba orando para uqe no escuchara que dije que lo amo.

-El que madruga , dios le trae regalos.- dijo mi amiga , le fulmine con la mirada.

-Bárbara- amenace.

-bueno como dicen en mi pueblo , me voy de aquí si no quiero ser picadillo- dijo burlonamente. Me comencé a reír.

Cerré la puerta y suspire.- Bueno trajiste todo lo que te anote- soné muy seria.

-Si mi señora- hizo un saludo de militar.

-Como sea , ya vengo.-

-A donde vas?-

-A tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja , ¿ quieres uno?- dije intentado sonar relajada.

-No , gracias-

Me fui a la cocina un poco mas corriendo , si no me retiraba de ahí , era capaz de abalanzarme sobre el y montarle un beso , me serví un vaso de jugo ,y me dije a mi misma sonreí, pues había logrado meterme en mi cabeza que el solo esta acá por un estupido trabajo y no por mi. Cuando salí y lo vi que estaba observando una foto mía en la que salía con Dan su hermano.

- Recuerdo eso como si fuera ayer- le dije cerca de su oído.

Grito del susto y le sonreí con muchas ganas.

-Me asustaste- afirmo molesto.

-Así mira no lo note. -Dije con otra sonrisa.

-Como no te vas a acordar es ''Dan ''- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Si , Dan siempre fue mi amigo, un verdadero amigo.- me comencé a acordar cuando jugábamos Dan y yo éramos muy unidos , parecíamos mellizos , siempre me prestaba su hombro para poder llorar , claro el decía que ese hombro era solo mío. - sonreí contadas ganas.

-Por que sonríes?- dijo molesto.

-Acaso no puedo.- pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Si , pero a apuesto a que sonríes por que te acordaste de Dan.- dijo frunciendo los labios.

-Pues ganaste la apuesta- sonreí.

-yupi!- dijo con sarcasmo muy notable.

-ya bueno eso no importa ahora .-

-Entonce que importa ahora.- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Tu …yo …y el trabajo- balbucee

-Vamos entonces …- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Hay ya no iba a dar mas , no tenia fuerzas , mi maldito orgullo no funciona con su sonrisa, esos labios que pedían a gritos que los besara , pero algo que el dijo me saco de mi deseo de probar sus labios.

-Oye ya que estamos hablando de Dan , ¿me puedes contestar algo?- dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

-No estamos hablando de Dan , ¿pero que quieres que te conteste?- dije evitando su mirada.

-Primeramente , ¿alguna vez lloraste por un amor?-.

- ¿A que viene es pregunta? -

-Limítate a contestarme. Por favor-

-Si , una persona me hizo llorar hace tiempo y jure que no iba a volver a llorar , quise cambiar el amor que sentía por el ,por odio , lo trate pero he vuelto a llorar por esa persona , no sabes como detesto que me haga llorar y continuar amándolo , Lo amo con toda mi alma.-dije con cabeza gacha.

-Dime algo ¿por que te hizo llorar la primera vez?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Levante la cabeza y lo mire fijamente , mis ojos estaban cristalinos.

-No , tu haz venido a mi casa hacer un trabajo , no para preguntarme mi vida , así que siéntate y comencemos.-

-Pero si fuera Dan , le hubieras contado todo y no tendrías vergüenza de llorar con el - grito con odio , por sus oídos se podía ver el humo.

-Tranquilízate , si hablo con el no es tu problema , así que ahora siéntate y comienza a escribir.- le grite.

-Claro jefa- gruño.

El resto de la tarde paso muy rápido , ya nos habíamos calmado, pero yo estaba muy mal por el recuerdo de aquella tarde cuando por primera vez llore por un amor , un amor que se supone que lo debía olvidar , no por que no era para mi , si no por que su amor no me hace bien. Sufro mucho y lo mejor es hacerse a un lado.  
Aunque eso signifique ver al hombre que mas amo en mi vida irse delante mis ojos con otra. Felizmente que por ahora no pasa eso , pero no va tardar un día que el se enamore de otra persona y que se olvide de mi , y si me ve por la calle después de tiempo ni se acuerde que yo alguna vez fui especial en su vida.

-Bueno ya me voy , acabamos por fin.- dijo como trayéndome a la realidad.

-Aja , si acabamos.- dije como si estuviera en otro mundo.

-Estas bien.- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No , digo Si.-dude

-Total si o no.- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Si estoy bien mas que bien- dije alejándome de el.

-Bueno entonces me voy . Cuídate.- dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Si , bueno chau gracias.- dije con la voz entrecortada.

Lo acompañe hasta el ascensor, cuando entro en el , la puerta se estaba cerrando y comencé a llorar , el me vio y automáticamente hizo que se abriera la puerta del ascensor pero antes de darle tiempo de salir de el , comencé a correr , me fui hacia las escaleras, lo único que me importaba era salir , correr y correr . Alejarme y olvidarme de mis tristezas , no podía llamar a mi mama , pues ella había muerto , no podía llamar a mi papa , pues había muerto , no podía llamar a mis hermanos o mi tía , por que no se encuentran en el mismo país, no podía llamar a mi mejores amigas pues están con sus novios. Estaba SOLA , no había persona alguna que sufra mas que yo. Solo yo y mi vida estupida ,una existencia que vive por la puras ,no tiene motivos , ni aspiraciones, pues su vida no es vida , simplemente no es vida.

Llegue a la playa , un lugar hermoso , mama siempre me decía que el mar era su lugar favorito , que lo único que le gustaba de niña era nadar, pero que después de los años le llego a tener mucho respeto al mar , que era por eso que no entraba en el. A mi esta pasando lo mismo hace un mes trate de entrar y ni llegue a la orilla , no es temor , es precaución .

-Te necesito tanto mama - dije entre sollozos.

-Sabes , la vida te pone pruebas ,que tienes que vencer no llorarlas.-dijo una voz seria , un hombre , pero no la reconocía.

-quien es usted?- no le tenia miedo , mas bien necesitaba de el , era como si fuera alguien importante en mi vida, pero yo jamás lo he visto en mi vida, ¿ por que esas ganas de abrazarlo y decirlo te extrañe ?.

-Soy una persona que no le gusta ver llorar a las chicas de tu edad.-

-Por que?-

-Por que , yo tengo una hija y no quisiera que llorara como tu.-

-Todos lloramos- dije.

-Si pero , debería Haver una regla que solo se debe llorar de felicidad y no por tristeza.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted - desvíe la mirada.

-Me llamo John y tu eres…-

-Julieta , me llamo Julieta.- dije con una sonrisa triste.

-Bueno Julieta a que apuesto que en tu casa te espera tu familia.-

-Pues perdió la apuesta. .- dije con voz ahogada.

-Como?-

-Yo no tengo familia, vivo sola- dije con cabeza gacha.

-sola?-.

-Mi mama murió cuando tenia 7 años junto con mi papa , en su viaje de segunda luna de miel , mis hermanos se casaron y se fueron de viaje , mi Tía esta de viaje por todo el mundo , esta en busca del atuendo perfecto, mi mejor amiga se vino a dormir unos días a mi casa , pero ella a salido con Thomas un ''amigo''- suspire.

- Y tienes novio Julieta?.- pregunto.

-Si, digo no- dude.

-Entonces si o no? .-

-Antes tenia ahora ya no , terminamos.-

-Por el estas llorando ¿ verdad?- asentí con la cabeza .

-Si desgraciadamente si.-

-Como se llama?- frunció el ceño.

-No se va a burlar verdad?-.

-Lo prometo.-

-Se llama Romeo-.

-Romeo como Romeo y Julieta?-.

-Si- me mordí el labio.

-Umm creo que Romeo nunca haría llorar a Julieta apropósito.-

-No es la primera persona que lo dice.-

-Así , entonces mayoría gana .-

-Te gusta el mar?- me pregunto.

-Si antes , ahora no.-

-Por que?.-

-Precaución.-

-Um eso yo ya escuche hace tiempo , de una persona muy especial para mi , lastima que ella murió.-

-Murió? , como mi mama , la persona que mas quería sobre la faz de la tierra.- dije con tristeza.

-Si como tu mama , lastima que tu mama se fue amándote , y ella pues , no lo se la abandone. Por miedo.-

-Miedo? A que.- pregunte.

-a veces los retos que te pone la vida son muy difíciles , a mi me puso uno y aun lo estoy pagando. -

-como?-

-Ella murió y dejo a una hija huérfana , esa hija , pues es nuestra , claro la niña no lo sabe , pero tengo que encontrarla , pues esta corriendo peligro.-

-De que?- fruncí el ceño.

-No lo entenderías-.

- Derepente si , o como no.- dije con una sonrisa a medias.

Cuando me despedí de John , sentí una nostalgia enorme , me había contado lo feliz que fue con su novia, me hacia recordar lo momento muy felices que pase con mi Romeo , y también me hacia recordar a mama ,la novia de John tenia la misma forma de ser de mama . La describía como un Dios , quien no lo conoce podría a apostar que no la abandono. pero a todo esto, nunca le pregunte el nombre de su novia ¿ como se llamara la novia de John? . Lo único que se que fue un ángel como mama lo fue.


	7. HArd Heart capitulo 6

TE amo

-Creo que vas a tener que darme un dupiclado de llaves , si todavía quieres que me quede claro- dijo avergonzada Naomy.

-Lo siento , no me di cuenta de la hora , y si quiero que te quedes .- dije con una sonrisa a medias.

-Estas bien?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Si- dije con voz quebrada.

-No lo creo.-

-Y por que no abriste con la llave de emergencia.?- cambie de tema.

-emergencia?- alzo una ceja.

-Si la que esta debajo de la maceta al lado de mi puerta?- entrecerré los ojos.

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices.- dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-No habías preguntado- me comencé a reír.

Entramos a la casa , todo estaba silencio , parecía cementerio por la oscuridad y lo silencio.

-Wau! Como puedes vivir aquí sola?- dijo Naomy.

-No tengo otro lugar?- me encogí de hombros.

-Quieres chocolate caliente? Parece que va a ver truenos.- grito Naomy desde la cocina.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunte asustada , mientras me abrazaba a mi misma.

-Le sigues teniendo miedo a los truenos?.- alzo una ceja y me entrego el chocolate.

-Si- murmure bajito.

-Pensé que con los años ya lo habías aprendido a no tener miedo a los truenos.-

-Uno nunca deja de tener miedo , solo aprende a convivir con ellos.- dije yéndome a mi cuarto.

Era verdad , la lluvia comenzaba a caer , recuerdo cuando era niña y lloraba y daba la coincidencia de que llovía , mi mama me decía , que no llore pues le voy a poner triste Dios y va llorar conmigo. Y cuando llovía y lloraba , recuerdo que paraba de llorar y consolaba desde mi ventana a Dios. Mi MAMA cuanto la extraño , no estuvo cuando acabe la primaria , no estuvo en mis quince años , no estuvo cuando mas la necesitaba. No estuvo pues decidió dejarnos antes de tiempo , recuerdo cuando mi tía me contó cuando mama murió recuerdo sus palabras

***** Julieta mi amor , te acuerdas cuando tu mami te decía que las personas buenas , Diosito se las llevaba por que las quería a su lado , pero se las lleva únicamente cuando su misión en la tierra ya acabo, y se convierten en Ángeles para cuidar a los suyos desde el cielo.- sus manos estaban sudorosas.

-Si tía ¿por que? ¿donde esta mama? ¿va a volver pronto o va demorar? Dile que no se olvide de darme el beso de la buenas noches ¿tía por que lloras? , no llores si estas triste diosito también se va a poner triste y se va a poner a llorar.-

-Mi niña , tu mama se fue amándote-. Dijo con voz ahogada.

-¿adonde se fue? ¿va a demorar mucho mami? Yo también la amo tía la amo mucho- dije secándole las lagrimas.********

En ese momento no me imaginaba lo que me quería decir mi tía , mucho menos se me pasaba por la cabeza de que me quería contar de que mi mama había muerto. De todo lo que hubiera deseado escuchar , fue lo único que jamás hubiera deseado oír.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Naomy apoyada en la puerta.

-Si, solo tengo un poco de sueño.- dije sin voltear a verla.

-Esta bien entonces te dejo dormir.- dijo voltee cuando cerro la puerta.

*

*

*

*

Toque el timbre , ¿pero que estoy haciendo? son las 11:00 de la noche debe de estar durmiendo , pero Romeo durmiendo a esta hora , no lo creo , pero de todas formas ¿que hago aquí a esta hora? , yo debería estar en mi casa acurrucada en mi cama y con unos tampones en mis oídos por los truenos. Escuche que abría el cerrojo para poder abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que iba a pensar el si me quedaba ahí parada en la puerta , me fui hacia al ascensor , el estupido ascensor se demoraba en llegar al piso 10 , ¿ay tenia que vivir hasta el 10 mo. piso?

-Julieta ere tu?- grito Romeo . Me mordí el labio ya me había descubierto. ¿ ahora que va pensar de mi?.

Por fin el ascensor se abrió , pero Romeo me cogiò del brazo lo suficiente fuerte para que no entre en el ascensor , y lo suficiente suave para que no me doliera.

-Esta vez no vas escapar- dijo en mi oído.

- Hay no- susurre.

-Que clase de chica viene a visitar a su novio , le toca el timbre y huye?- me miro fijamente a los ojos , yo alce las dos cejas. ¿ el había dicho viene a buscar a su novio?.

-Novio?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Si oíste bien , dije novio , yo jamás deje de ser tu novio.- dijo cerca de mis labios

-SI? ¿Y que clase de novio se besa con otra chica siendo novia de otra?- dije poniendo una mano en su pecho para que se alejara.

-Un imbesil , por eso y mil cosas quiero pedirte perdón .-

-No quiero tus sermones , yo quiero que lo demuestres.-dije cruzada de brazos

-Señorita Julieta acepta ser mi novia , y contarle a todo el mundo entero , sin miedo a lo que piensen , pues el único pensamiento que me importa es el de usted , solo el de usted , pues no existe persona alguna en el mundo que la ame mas que yo, Pues a mi me educaron para amarte por el resto de mis días , contando horas , minutos y segundos, juro que lo que estoy diciendo no es broma , y no es mentira , tu has sido la única que a abierto mi corazo , este corazón , que fue guardado para el día que llegaras , y no me di cuenta que estabas tan cerca , bien dicen que el amor de tu vida esta a tu lado , solo que eres tan ciego que no lo puedes ver , pero yo he abierto mis ojos y me he dado cuenta de que el amor existe , pues tu existes . si tu no existieras , jamás me abría enterado del significado de la palabra amor , pues para mi tu significas amor.-

se acerco a mi me miro a los ojos , lo vi a los ojos , no había duda lo amo mas que a mi propia vida , el fue , es y será mi primer y ultimo amor . Pues yo fui a la misma clase de el , solo que era terca y no quería sentir esto con el, y pensar que los dos estudiamos el curso del amor , para después compartirla con el otro , por que nosotros no somos dos , somos una sola persona.

-Yo siempre supe , que tu eras mi gran amor , yo luche por tu amor , yo llore por tu rechazo , yo llore por que no me amabas , yo llore cuando nuestro amor se termino , tu fuiste el único amor , por el que he llorado, pues tu creaste sentimientos lindo dentro de mi , y no sabes como te odiaba que no te dieras cuenta de cuanto te amaba , solo por que tu querías vivir la vida loca, por eso aprendí a vivir con mi amor oculto .- me aleje de el y me fui en dirección de la escalera.

-No te vallas te amo , y perdóname por haberte echo llorar , siempre fui el único que te hago daño. Lo siento- me quede parada a mitad del pasillo. Escuche que se acercaba a mi.

-No eres el único que me hace sufrir , eres el único que no me demuestra que ama verdaderamente.- me aguante mis lagrimas me las comí .

-No sabes lo mucho que odie a mi hermano , por que era el único que conocía la parte mas oculta de ti , era el único que conocía tus secretos , era el único que te podía ver llorar, era el único por el que jamás hubieras desconfiado , sentía celos de solo pensar que algún día podías ser suya , solo de el , y yo me quedaría con mis sentimientos guardados , pues mi gran amor , encontró el amor con mi hermano , pero no me hubiera importado sabiendo si tu fueras feliz-

Me di la vuelta y lo encare tenia la cabeza gacha , estábamos a cincuenta centímetros de distancia.

-Levanta la cabeza- le dije en voz alta.

-TE amo - levanto su cabeza.

-Yo también- corrí asía a el , me colgué de su cuello , el me cogiò por la cintura sujetándome para que no me caiga , lo mire a los ojos y le dije : TE AMO . Me sonrío , le sonreí como nunca antes , nuestro labios se rozaron , entrelazábamos nuestras lenguas , sentía cosquillas en todo el estomago y una felicidad enorme , escuchaba fuegos artificiales y no eran los truenos que estaban haciendo música. Era el amor que había vuelto a mi vida y siempre volvía con el mismo hombre . Sonreí , TE AMO me dijo en mis labios.

-Todo el mundo?- pregunte con una sonrisa , mientras que todavía estaba cargada por el.

-Todo el mundo, hasta los pitufos se van enterar.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Contesta tu teléfono pues tu novio te esta llamando , contesta cariño.- mi celular sonó, ese sonido es de Dan, me mordí el labio.

-Que sonido tan original , ¿ y quien es tu novio?- trague en seco.

-Pues tu ¿ quien mas?- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Volvió a sonar :Contesta tu teléfono pues tu novio te esta llamando , contesta cariño.  
Poco a poco , me deslizaba de sus brazos , me fulmino con la mirada. Le sonreí.

-Contesta- me ordeno.

-Para que?- trate de sonar relajada.

-Julieta..-amenazo.

-alo- conteste el teléfono.

-Ola como estas , Julieta , soy Dan .- dijo con alegría.

-Lo se , tu eres el único que tiene ese sonido- susurre , Romeo alzo una ceja.

-Bueno te llamaba por que se que le tienes miedo a los truenos,¿ aun aun le tienes miedo?- dijo nervioso.

-Si le sigo teniendo miedo a los truenos , es una fobia que no he superado.- me mordí el labio.

-Dime estas con Romeo verdad? - dijo tristemente. Yo voltee a ver a los lados , donde se estaba escondiendo.

-Si.- murmure.

-Lo amas?.-Romeo fruncía cada vez mas el ceño.

-Si Dan , amo mucho a Romeo.- dije con una sonrisa, la expresión de romeo cambio radicalmente , su sonrisa iluminaba todo el pasillo.

-Espero volver a verte Julieta.-

-Me va encantar infinitamente , que ame a tu hermano no significa que te deje de extrañar , espero tu visita con ansias desde hace cinco años.- dije con felicidad.

-Yo también princesa , hubiera deseado llamarme romeo.- me colgó.

-Y que quería?- dijo romeo cogiendome por la cintura.

-Quería que me case con el- le guiñe el ojo.

-Aceptaste?-

-Le dije que te amaba , pero no le importo , así que me caso en un mes.- dije con felicidad.

-No , eso no , mi hermano, tu no puedes tu me amas , tanto como yo.- grito.

-Sabes que es broma?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Si ya sabia , te estaba probando.-

-Claro romeo - dije dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Es verdad , y ahora que recuerdo , vas a cambiar su tono de el .- dijo serio

-que flojera- hice un puchero.

-Yo lo Hare entonces.-.  
-Mejor dame un beso.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Solo uno ?.- alzo una ceja.

-Los que quieras.- dije con una gran sonrisa.

Hubiera durado mas el beso si no hubiera echo acto de presencia los trueno , yo me safe del beso automáticamente , me tape los oídos . Romeo sonrío y me abrazo. No me había dado cuenta que solo estaba con sus shorts. Y su torso desnudo me hacia sudar.

-Quieres entrar?.- dijo señalando su casa.

-Si- afirme

-Vamos entonces .- me dijo congiendo mi mano.

Entramos a su casa estaba la televisión prendida , ¿estaba viendo dibujos? Jaja .

-No te burles , son bien divertidos.-

-Claro amor-

Estuvimos sentados viendo los dibujos , no se en que momento pero me quede frita en sus brazos, tenia sueño , mi día había sido muy ajetreado , pero felizmente había arreglado las cosas con Romeo.

Me levante eso de las tres de la mañana, el estaba durmiendo , me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo , le escribí una nota explicándole que me fui a mi casa y que lo amaba. La deje encima de la mesa , le un beso en la frente y me dirigí hacia la puerta , abrí con cuidado de no hacer bulla, lo malo que al momento de cerrarla , lo hice demasiado fuerte. Me dirigí hacia al ascensor, el 10mo piso hasta que llegue van hacer las cuatro de la mañana , maldije por lo bajo.

Estaba en la puerta , el vigilante del edificio , estaba dormido, me acorde que no había traído mi auto. Maldita sea ahora en que me voy , pediré un taxi .

-a donde crees que vas? - me susurro al oído, yo pegue un brinco del susto.

-Me asustaste- le fulmine con la mirada.

-Lo siento , pero no me has respondido.-

-hay voy a comprar ropa en una tienda que vi , lindos vestidos , ¿quieres uno? .- dije alzando una ceja.

-Hay que chistosa-.

-Adonde mas voy a ir a las tres de la mañana , a mi casa no crees?-

-Esta bien , y en que te vas a ir?- me mordí el labio.

-No lo se , esperaba pedir un taxi , es que me olvide que no traje mi auto.-mordí mi labio.

-y por que no me avisaste yo puedo llevarte - dijo.

-Es que me acorde que no había traído mi auto , en la puerta del edificio.- hice un puchero.

-Vamos yo te llevo.-sonreí de oreja a oreja. le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que te voy a llevar mas seguido a tu casa.-le sonre  
TE amo

-Creo que vas a tener que darme un dupiclado de llaves , si todavía quieres que me quede claro- dijo avergonzada Naomy.

-Lo siento , no me di cuenta de la hora , y si quiero que te quedes .- dije con una sonrisa a medias.

-Estas bien?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Si- dije con voz quebrada.

-No lo creo.-

-Y por que no abriste con la llave de emergencia.?- cambie de tema.

-emergencia?- alzo una ceja.

-Si la que esta debajo de la maceta al lado de mi puerta?- entrecerré los ojos.

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices.- dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-No habías preguntado- me comencé a reír.

Entramos a la casa , todo estaba silencio , parecía cementerio por la oscuridad y lo silencio.

-Wau! Como puedes vivir aquí sola?- dijo Naomy.

-No tengo otro lugar?- me encogí de hombros.

-Quieres chocolate caliente? Parece que va a ver truenos.- grito Naomy desde la cocina.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunte asustada , mientras me abrazaba a mi misma.

-Le sigues teniendo miedo a los truenos?.- alzo una ceja y me entrego el chocolate.

-Si- murmure bajito.

-Pensé que con los años ya lo habías aprendido a no tener miedo a los truenos.-

-Uno nunca deja de tener miedo , solo aprende a convivir con ellos.- dije yéndome a mi cuarto.

Era verdad , la lluvia comenzaba a caer , recuerdo cuando era niña y lloraba y daba la coincidencia de que llovía , mi mama me decía , que no llore pues le voy a poner triste Dios y va llorar conmigo. Y cuando llovía y lloraba , recuerdo que paraba de llorar y consolaba desde mi ventana a Dios. Mi MAMA cuanto la extraño , no estuvo cuando acabe la primaria , no estuvo en mis quince años , no estuvo cuando mas la necesitaba. No estuvo pues decidió dejarnos antes de tiempo , recuerdo cuando mi tía me contó cuando mama murió recuerdo sus palabras

***** Julieta mi amor , te acuerdas cuando tu mami te decía que las personas buenas , Diosito se las llevaba por que las quería a su lado , pero se las lleva únicamente cuando su misión en la tierra ya acabo, y se convierten en Ángeles para cuidar a los suyos desde el cielo.- sus manos estaban sudorosas.

-Si tía ¿por que? ¿donde esta mama? ¿va a volver pronto o va demorar? Dile que no se olvide de darme el beso de la buenas noches ¿tía por que lloras? , no llores si estas triste diosito también se va a poner triste y se va a poner a llorar.-

-Mi niña , tu mama se fue amándote-. Dijo con voz ahogada.

-¿adonde se fue? ¿va a demorar mucho mami? Yo también la amo tía la amo mucho- dije secándole las lagrimas.********

En ese momento no me imaginaba lo que me quería decir mi tía , mucho menos se me pasaba por la cabeza de que me quería contar de que mi mama había muerto. De todo lo que hubiera deseado escuchar , fue lo único que jamás hubiera deseado oír.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Naomy apoyada en la puerta.

-Si, solo tengo un poco de sueño.- dije sin voltear a verla.

-Esta bien entonces te dejo dormir.- dijo voltee cuando cerro la puerta.

*

*

*

*

Toque el timbre , ¿pero que estoy haciendo? son las 11:00 de la noche debe de estar durmiendo , pero Romeo durmiendo a esta hora , no lo creo , pero de todas formas ¿que hago aquí a esta hora? , yo debería estar en mi casa acurrucada en mi cama y con unos tampones en mis oídos por los truenos. Escuche que abría el cerrojo para poder abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que iba a pensar el si me quedaba ahí parada en la puerta , me fui hacia al ascensor , el estupido ascensor se demoraba en llegar al piso 10 , ¿ay tenia que vivir hasta el 10 mo. piso?

-Julieta ere tu?- grito Romeo . Me mordí el labio ya me había descubierto. ¿ ahora que va pensar de mi?.

Por fin el ascensor se abrió , pero Romeo me cogiò del brazo lo suficiente fuerte para que no entre en el ascensor , y lo suficiente suave para que no me doliera.

-Esta vez no vas escapar- dijo en mi oído.

- Hay no- susurre.

-Que clase de chica viene a visitar a su novio , le toca el timbre y huye?- me miro fijamente a los ojos , yo alce las dos cejas. ¿ el había dicho viene a buscar a su novio?.

-Novio?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Si oíste bien , dije novio , yo jamás deje de ser tu novio.- dijo cerca de mis labios

-SI? ¿Y que clase de novio se besa con otra chica siendo novia de otra?- dije poniendo una mano en su pecho para que se alejara.

-Un imbesil , por eso y mil cosas quiero pedirte perdón .-

-No quiero tus sermones , yo quiero que lo demuestres.-dije cruzada de brazos

-Señorita Julieta acepta ser mi novia , y contarle a todo el mundo entero , sin miedo a lo que piensen , pues el único pensamiento que me importa es el de usted , solo el de usted , pues no existe persona alguna en el mundo que la ame mas que yo, Pues a mi me educaron para amarte por el resto de mis días , contando horas , minutos y segundos, juro que lo que estoy diciendo no es broma , y no es mentira , tu has sido la única que a abierto mi corazo , este corazón , que fue guardado para el día que llegaras , y no me di cuenta que estabas tan cerca , bien dicen que el amor de tu vida esta a tu lado , solo que eres tan ciego que no lo puedes ver , pero yo he abierto mis ojos y me he dado cuenta de que el amor existe , pues tu existes . si tu no existieras , jamás me abría enterado del significado de la palabra amor , pues para mi tu significas amor.-

se acerco a mi me miro a los ojos , lo vi a los ojos , no había duda lo amo mas que a mi propia vida , el fue , es y será mi primer y ultimo amor . Pues yo fui a la misma clase de el , solo que era terca y no quería sentir esto con el, y pensar que los dos estudiamos el curso del amor , para después compartirla con el otro , por que nosotros no somos dos , somos una sola persona.

-Yo siempre supe , que tu eras mi gran amor , yo luche por tu amor , yo llore por tu rechazo , yo llore por que no me amabas , yo llore cuando nuestro amor se termino , tu fuiste el único amor , por el que he llorado, pues tu creaste sentimientos lindo dentro de mi , y no sabes como te odiaba que no te dieras cuenta de cuanto te amaba , solo por que tu querías vivir la vida loca, por eso aprendí a vivir con mi amor oculto .- me aleje de el y me fui en dirección de la escalera.

-No te vallas te amo , y perdóname por haberte echo llorar , siempre fui el único que te hago daño. Lo siento- me quede parada a mitad del pasillo. Escuche que se acercaba a mi.

-No eres el único que me hace sufrir , eres el único que no me demuestra que ama verdaderamente.- me aguante mis lagrimas me las comí .

-No sabes lo mucho que odie a mi hermano , por que era el único que conocía la parte mas oculta de ti , era el único que conocía tus secretos , era el único que te podía ver llorar, era el único por el que jamás hubieras desconfiado , sentía celos de solo pensar que algún día podías ser suya , solo de el , y yo me quedaría con mis sentimientos guardados , pues mi gran amor , encontró el amor con mi hermano , pero no me hubiera importado sabiendo si tu fueras feliz-

Me di la vuelta y lo encare tenia la cabeza gacha , estábamos a cincuenta centímetros de distancia.

-Levanta la cabeza- le dije en voz alta.

-TE amo - levanto su cabeza.

-Yo también- corrí asía a el , me colgué de su cuello , el me cogiò por la cintura sujetándome para que no me caiga , lo mire a los ojos y le dije : TE AMO . Me sonrío , le sonreí como nunca antes , nuestro labios se rozaron , entrelazábamos nuestras lenguas , sentía cosquillas en todo el estomago y una felicidad enorme , escuchaba fuegos artificiales y no eran los truenos que estaban haciendo música. Era el amor que había vuelto a mi vida y siempre volvía con el mismo hombre . Sonreí , TE AMO me dijo en mis labios.

-Todo el mundo?- pregunte con una sonrisa , mientras que todavía estaba cargada por el.

-Todo el mundo, hasta los pitufos se van enterar.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Contesta tu teléfono pues tu novio te esta llamando , contesta cariño.- mi celular sonó, ese sonido es de Dan, me mordí el labio.

-Que sonido tan original , ¿ y quien es tu novio?- trague en seco.

-Pues tu ¿ quien mas?- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Volvió a sonar :Contesta tu teléfono pues tu novio te esta llamando , contesta cariño.  
Poco a poco , me deslizaba de sus brazos , me fulmino con la mirada. Le sonreí.

-Contesta- me ordeno.

-Para que?- trate de sonar relajada.

-Julieta..-amenazo.

-alo- conteste el teléfono.

-Ola como estas , Julieta , soy Dan .- dijo con alegría.

-Lo se , tu eres el único que tiene ese sonido- susurre , Romeo alzo una ceja.

-Bueno te llamaba por que se que le tienes miedo a los truenos,¿ aun aun le tienes miedo?- dijo nervioso.

-Si le sigo teniendo miedo a los truenos , es una fobia que no he superado.- me mordí el labio.

-Dime estas con Romeo verdad? - dijo tristemente. Yo voltee a ver a los lados , donde se estaba escondiendo.

-Si.- murmure.

-Lo amas?.-Romeo fruncía cada vez mas el ceño.

-Si Dan , amo mucho a Romeo.- dije con una sonrisa, la expresión de romeo cambio radicalmente , su sonrisa iluminaba todo el pasillo.

-Espero volver a verte Julieta.-

-Me va encantar infinitamente , que ame a tu hermano no significa que te deje de extrañar , espero tu visita con ansias desde hace cinco años.- dije con felicidad.

-Yo también princesa , hubiera deseado llamarme romeo.- me colgó.

-Y que quería?- dijo romeo cogiendome por la cintura.

-Quería que me case con el- le guiñe el ojo.

-Aceptaste?-

-Le dije que te amaba , pero no le importo , así que me caso en un mes.- dije con felicidad.

-No , eso no , mi hermano, tu no puedes tu me amas , tanto como yo.- grito.

-Sabes que es broma?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Si ya sabia , te estaba probando.-

-Claro romeo - dije dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Es verdad , y ahora que recuerdo , vas a cambiar su tono de el .- dijo serio

-que flojera- hice un puchero.

-Yo lo Hare entonces.-.  
-Mejor dame un beso.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Solo uno ?.- alzo una ceja.

-Los que quieras.- dije con una gran sonrisa.

Hubiera durado mas el beso si no hubiera echo acto de presencia los trueno , yo me safe del beso automáticamente , me tape los oídos . Romeo sonrío y me abrazo. No me había dado cuenta que solo estaba con sus shorts. Y su torso desnudo me hacia sudar.

-Quieres entrar?.- dijo señalando su casa.

-Si- afirme

-Vamos entonces .- me dijo congiendo mi mano.

Entramos a su casa estaba la televisión prendida , ¿estaba viendo dibujos? Jaja .

-No te burles , son bien divertidos.-

-Claro amor-

Estuvimos sentados viendo los dibujos , no se en que momento pero me quede frita en sus brazos, tenia sueño , mi día había sido muy ajetreado , pero felizmente había arreglado las cosas con Romeo.

Me levante eso de las tres de la mañana, el estaba durmiendo , me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo , le escribí una nota explicándole que me fui a mi casa y que lo amaba. La deje encima de la mesa , le un beso en la frente y me dirigí hacia la puerta , abrí con cuidado de no hacer bulla, lo malo que al momento de cerrarla , lo hice demasiado fuerte. Me dirigí hacia al ascensor, el 10mo piso hasta que llegue van hacer las cuatro de la mañana , maldije por lo bajo.

Estaba en la puerta , el vigilante del edificio , estaba dormido, me acorde que no había traído mi auto. Maldita sea ahora en que me voy , pediré un taxi .

-a donde crees que vas? - me susurro al oído, yo pegue un brinco del susto.

-Me asustaste- le fulmine con la mirada.

-Lo siento , pero no me has respondido.-

-hay voy a comprar ropa en una tienda que vi , lindos vestidos , ¿quieres uno? .- dije alzando una ceja.

-Hay que chistosa-.

-Adonde mas voy a ir a las tres de la mañana , a mi casa no crees?-

-Esta bien , y en que te vas a ir?- me mordí el labio.

-No lo se , esperaba pedir un taxi , es que me olvide que no traje mi auto.-mordí mi labio.

-y por que no me avisaste yo puedo llevarte - dijo.

-Es que me acorde que no había traído mi auto , en la puerta del edificio.- hice un puchero.

-Vamos yo te llevo.-sonreí de oreja a oreja. le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que te voy a llevar mas seguido a tu casa.-le sonrei.i.


	8. Hard heart capitulo7

¿Dan y Julieta ?

-Mi amor tengo que entrar .- dije con sus labios pegados a los míos.

-Solo uno mas .- pidió. Me separe bruscamente de el.

-Tres días .- me quede helada , petrificada, en tres días es el cumpleaños de Stef , y no se que le voy a regalar.

-Tres días que?-

-El cumpleaños de Stef- hable como robot.

-OH! Me había olvidado ¿ cual seria un buen regalo para esa loca?-le di un manotazo. Sonreí con todas ganas me había acordado de …

-Por que sonríes?-

-Me acorde de algo , es fabuloso.- la sonrisa tonta no se me quitaba de la cara , sentía que mis ojos brillaban.

-¿ Que te acordaste?.- si le decía me iba armar una escenita.

-De nada , son tonterías .- le di un beso corto y me fui.

-Algún día voy a ganarme tu confianza. Lo juro- grito . Le di un beso volado.

Llegue a mi departamento abrí la puerta con cuidado. De no despertar a Naomy.

-Estas son horas de llegar señorita.- dijo Naomy con una mano en la cintura.

-Naomy que haces despierta…- dije asombrada.

-A las 4:00 de la madrugada.- concluyo.

-Si es que tenia cosas que hacer .-

- Y que cosas en la madrugada.?-alzo una ceja.

-Te lo juro no se como fui a parar en casa de Romeo.- alce un mano en señal de promesa.

-Ah! - grito.

-Cállate vas a despertar a los vecinos.- puse un dedo en mis labios.

-Esta bien me tranquilizo . Pero cuéntame-dijo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo como una niña de cinco años.

-Es muy tarde mañana hablamos , solo te puedo decir que amo mas que nunca Romeo.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ahhh! - grito.

-Que te calles- la rezongue.

-Si disculpa - dijo poniéndose todos los dedos en la boca .

Me dirigí a mi cuarto estaba cansada , ya había parado la lluvia , menos mal , es muy diferente estar en los brazos de Romeo con el ruido de la lluvia caer y los truenos, a estar sola en tu cuarto. En la obscuridad , no es que le tenga miedo a la obscuridad , bueno si le tengo miedo a la obscuridad. Soy una miedosa. Le temo a todo.

Ti Ti Ti Ti Ti Ti Ti…

El sonido del despertador me hizo abrir un ojo , todavía tenia sueño , pero hoy había sueño de calculo , diré examen de calculo. Hay! No quiero despertarme . Bostecé y me estire en la cama.  
Me levante , y escogí una polo fucsia que decía ( valgo mucho para ti) , un Jean obscuro. Me metí a la ducha , salí rápidamente me puse mi colonia después del baño , y me dispuse a ponerme mi ropa , salí de mi cuarto y me fui a servirme un cuenco de cereales con yogurt sin lactosa, bostece nuevamente .-

-Todavía estoy asombrada que te hayas despertado.- bostezo ella también.

-Créeme yo también- volví a bostezar

Nos dirigimos a la cochera , para recoger mi auto e irnos al instituto.

-Oye todavía no me cuentas , que paso con Thomas- dije queriendo distraerme y no dormirme en el volante.

-Si , ayer el me beso .- se me cayo la mandíbula.

-Te lo juro , el me hace muy feliz , siento como si no pudiera vivir sin el , no quiero separarme de el , es como una droga para mi.- se mordió el labio.

-Eso da entender dos cosas- dije con la vista en la autopista.

-Cuales?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Que lo amas demasiado , o que estas obsesionada con el .-

-Me gusta mas la primera.-

-Si yo estoy de acuerdo , se nota que lo quieres mucho.- dije con una sonrisa.  
-Y tu?- dijo en voz muy alta.

-Te dije que no grites , pues yo soy la novia de Romeo .me ama como yo a el , y me extraño tanto como yo a el , y me prometió que se lo iba a contar a todo el mundo.- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Te preocupa algo?- dijo ella.

-Si Kimberly.-

-OH! Ella si que es un problema.- llegamos al instituto , y mi NOVIO estaba en la entrada del instituto con KIMBERLY , hervía de los celos.

-Nos vemos mas tarde- grito Naomy , nos despedimos con la mano.

-Tranquila Julieta , solo están hablando , es una charla entre compañeros , nada mas . El me ama , no vallas arruinarlo.-hable con mi misma.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada comportándome normal , pero sentía que mi sangre llegaba hasta mis mejillas , Kimberly le estaba acariciando la mejilla a mi novio, alcé una ceja , y cuando iba interrumpir esa escena tan tierna, Estevan se me atraviesa en el camino.

-Deseas algo Esteban?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Bueno quería decirte si si tu quieres ir a la fiesta de stef conmigo , es que me han invitado y hay que ir con pareja - cuando no la casanova de Stef .

-Me encantaría - sonrío- pero no puedo - concluí y su sonrisa se transformo en una expresión de ¿ por que?.

-Po que? Y no me digas que no vas pues es la fiesta de tu mejor amiga y dudo que no vallas conociendo a stef. , te traería de los pelos de tu casa.-si que conocían a stef.

-No es eso , es que yo…-dude.

-Acaso vas a ir con alguien mas .-

-No digo si , o no .- dude de nuevo.

-Como se llama?- pregunto molesto de haberlo rechazado , era el chico mas popular.

-Romeo- una voz masculina contesto por mi , me voltee y era exactamente Romeo quien había contestado.- se comenzó a reír.

-Que quieras salvar a tu amiga , no significa que tienes que mentir.- dijo riéndose todavía.

-Ella no es mi amiga , es mi novia.- contesto firme y claro , Esteban paro en seco su risa.

-Y esperas que te crea?- dijo burlonamente.

-NO espero , quiero dejarte claro.- Esteban alzo una ceja.

Me miro a los ojos , y me sonrío , le devolví la sonrisa.

-Todo el mundo- dijo el.

-Hasta los pitufos.- concluí con una sonrisa.

Me beso suavemente , me cogiò la cintura , me dio un beso con mucho amor , cariño y ala vez apasionado , TE amo , me dijo con los labios pegado a los míos. Yo te amo mas. - le dije sonreímos de oreja a oreja.

-Si no lo veo , no lo creo- dijo Stef. Sacándome de mi burbuja y trayéndome a la realidad. Todo el instituto nos estaba mirando , me puse roja como un tomate.

-Wau !, parece que me la ganaste. - dijo Axel

-Mi amiga no es un premio estupido .-dijo Stef . Romeo y yo fruncimos el ceño, algo iba mal con esos dos , para mi era un alivio. ¿Pero que habría pasado.?

-Que bueno que Por fin lo admitieron.- dijo aliviada stef.

-Que ?- dijimos al unísono Romeo y yo.

-Si ya lo sabía desde hace tres meses.- alzamos las cejas los dos.

-Por que no me lo dijiste- dijimos Romeo y yo al unísono otra vez.

-Pueden dejar de hablar y actuar a la misma vez , me están mareando.- mi amiga estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento. ¿Pero por que nos no lo dijiste?- reproche.

-Por que es su vida , pero si que lo amas mucho para que aguantes tres meses , es demasiado para ti , si cuando estuviste con dan a escondidas…- le hice gestos para que se callara.

-Como?- dijo frunciendo el ceño Romeo me mordí el labio.

-Se supone que jamás debías de saber ni tu ni nadie- salí corriendo de ahí pues me acorde de aquel día había llorado un mar de lagrimas. Me fui hacia dirección a mi auto.

- Julieta espera.-grito Romeo. Me alcanzó y me cogiò del brazo.

-Déjame sola-suplique las lagrimas estaban delatándome ya , a pesar de los años este recuerdo me sigue matando , como es posible sabiendo que es mi novio , tengo tanta tristeza de recordar aquella tarde que lo vi en el cine . Con mi mejor amiga.

-No me importa que hayas estado con mi hermano se que lo quisiste mucho , pero ¿ como fue?-

-Eso es justamente lo que no quería , a mi no me importa que sepas que yo estuve un tiempo con tu hermano , además yo no era tu novia y tus eras novio de todas. Lo que no quería que me preguntaras es justamente como paso- dije con las lagrimas derramadas.

-Esta bien amor no me digas , pero ya no llores.- me abrazo .le correspondí el abrazo.

-Promete que por nada del mundo vas a preguntar a alguien , como paso mi relación de Dan y Julieta.- asintió con la cabeza.

-Y tu prométeme , que no vas a volver a decir Dan y Julieta ; ROMEO Y JULIETA . Suena mejor - dijo con una sonrisa , y me beso la punta de la nariz.

-Te amo .- me dijo-

-Yo te amo mas-. Dije con una sonrisa , y me beso.

POV Romeo.

Tenia que averiguar , como se hicieron novios mi hermano y mi novia , es extraño la manera en la que raciono mi Julieta , ella no es así , y mucho menos llora por las puras , tenia que averiguarlo pero ya.

-Tienes ganas de ir a clase o quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo-. Dije aun atrapada en mis brazos.

-Bueno suena tentador , pero.. Tengo examen de calculo.- echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Umm que mal , oye te dije que me encantaba tu camiseta. - le guiñe un ojo.

-A mi me gusta mas lo que dice - dijo una voz de hombre que estoy seguro que no era mío .

-Dan - grito ella , sonrío , pero se veía que no tenia intención alguna en salir de mis brazos. Lo cual me alegro mucho.

-Dan hermano ¿ que haces aquí?.- fruncí el ceño.

-¿ Quieres que me valla?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-No , si no que sorprende , que estés aquí y a que se debe el honor de tu visita.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Le prometí a Julieta que estaría aquí para el cumpleaños de stef.- dijo serenamente.

-Y a todo esto , por que no me has saludo Dan- dijo Julieta haciéndose la ofendida.

-Es que no tengo los brazos suficientemente largos par abrazarte a ti y a mi hermano juntos.- Seguro ahora va querer estar con mi Julieta todo el día , pues si cree que se lo voy a permitir , esta muy equivocado.

-OH! - dijo sorprendida- es que no me había dado cuenta que estaba en los brazos de mi novio, deberías de pedirle un abrazo como este a tu hermano , son bien cómodos , es mi lugar favorito .- dijo mi novia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , yo sonreí también. Y yo pensando que el me la venia a quitar , por su expresión a la respuesta de Julieta , no fue mala , así que …

-Ven dame un abrazo mi Julieta.- dijo extendiendo los brazos para que entre mi Julieta. ¿El dijo MI Julieta?. Julieta se libero de mi brazo , y entro en los brazos de el con duda. Pero igual lo abrazo.

-Como te extrañe Julieta.-dijo Dan . Yo estaba rojo de los celos.

-Yo también Dan , Desde hace cinco años habías prometido volver.- si eso era cierto Julieta todos los años le esperaba, Julieta se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo , que no llegue a escuchar. Pero me hizo ponerme mas rojo.  
Ella se libero de su abrazo y vino a mi encuentro , mi hermano estaba ido , como si le hubieran dicho que mañana era su entierro. Me preocupo.

-Ya me voy - dijo triste y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Fruncí el ceño y ella me sonrío.

-No olvides tu promesa- me recordó.

-Y tu la tuya- le recordé también.

La silueta de Julieta ya había desaparecido , todavía estaba preocupado por la reacción de Julieta cuando Stef , abrió la boca y dijo sobre la relación que habían tenido Dan y Julieta.

-Y como has estado?- le pregunte a mi hermano .

-Bien , muy bien.-parpadeo varias veces.

-Que bueno, ¿Y te quedas a estudiar verdad?-. Dije como sabiendo su respuesta.

-Si , Romeo , me quedo , vengo a buscar al amor de mi vida.-abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué?- dije en un susurro.

-No te asustes , el amor de mi vida no es Julieta- suspire del alivio.

-Quiero encontrarla , en el mismo lugar que encontré a mi mejor amiga.-sonrío, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Que bueno volver a verte hermano.- le dije con una sonrisa , nos dimos un abrazo.

-Hermano , tengo que preguntarte algo.-dije con cabeza gacha.

-Que será?- frunció el ceño

-Es sobre lo que paso hace tiempo entre tu y Julieta- dije frunciendo el ceño , trago audiblemente.

-Como , como te has enterado?- parpadeo varias veces.

-No importa como , si no con fue que paso lo de ustedes.- fruncí los labios.

-Lo que no fue en tu año , que no te haga daño.- me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Deja de decir estupideces y responde, ella estuvo contigo ¿ cuando ? ¿ como fue? ¿Por qué?- dije aturdido y confundido.

-Prometí nunca contar esto-

-Y yo prometí no preguntar , así que los dos estamos rompiendo algo , no te sientas mal , solo contéstame- dije apreté las manos. Suspiro.

-Fue una tarde , habíamos ido al cine con Stef , Julieta y yo ; amigos siempre salíamos así , ¿ te acuerdas de Kimberly ?-

-Si- conteste. ¿pero que tenia que ver ella en esto?

-Bueno Stef mando a Julieta a comprar unas bebidas , Julieta acepto , vi como se demoraba mucho y fui a buscarla Stef también estaba preocupada. , así que fui , la busque y no la encontraba , al fin la encontré estaba llorando , al final de las escaleras sola , me preocupe y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras , ella me miro fijamente su mirada era triste , y ala vez de odio , le extendí mis brazos para que entrara y poder consolarla , lloro un mar de lagrimas , estaba demasiado triste , cuando paro de llorar , me contó la causa por la que estaba así.-

-Que te contó ?- insistí

-Me contó que había descubierto a un chico , con su mejor amiga , Kimberly , Julieta se había puesto celosa , y había descubierto que amaba y tenia sentimientos lindos con este chico, pero que lo odiaba pues para el ,ella no significa nada ; ella me dijo que lo había visto con ella , y que se sintió peor , pues era la cita de su mejor amiga , ella ama al chico , jamás lo olvida y ahora me doy cuenta que lo sigue amando , ella amo , ama , y siempre amara a este chico , el es como su ultima pieza de rompecabezas , sin el su vida no tendría sentido , conozco a mi mejor amiga de pie a cabeza , se que no lo a olvidado y tampoco a olvidado ese recuerdo , a los pocos dias , me la encuentro y me dice que le contó a Kimberly lo que sentía por este chico , Kimberly la amenazo con que si se acercaba a el , iba a contarle a todo el mundo que ella estaba perdidamente enamorado de este chico , ella se sintió fatal , y se puso mas triste , quería olvidar de alguna manera a este chico , y por eso yo fui una especie de su primer novio , pero jamás provee sus labios rojos , esos labios nunca fueron míos , así que fue una relación solo de nombre , pues no actuábamos como tales , Ahora que la eh vuelto haber , he visto esos ojos tristes de nuevo , su pasado la persigue , tu como su novio , deberías ayudarla y alegrarla , no ponerla mas triste.- me quede perplejo con lo que me contó ¿ Pero quien era esa basura que no se pudo fijar en mi Princesa , aunque me alegra de que no le haya correspondido , pues si no ahora no fuera mi novio .-

-Como se llama ese Tarado que hizo que mi princesa llorara.- le grite enojado.

-Deberás quieres saber?- sonrío malévolamente .

-Si - afirme .

-Bueno se llama …- no pude saber el nombre pues Julieta interrumpió.

-Pensé que podían hacer honor a su palabra , pero ya veo que no puedo confiar en ustedes Tu y tu , me prometieron algo , que hoy veo , que no son lo suficiente mente hombres para hacerlo valer . Me han defraudado , los dos al mismo tiempo que curioso , tendrían que se hermanos , pero tampoco es para tanto.- dijo Julieta , moviendo la cabeza negativamente , y se fue .

-Julieta , espera.- le grite.

Había arruinado todo , ahora mi princesa , piensa que soy un tarado , pero al menos se como fue todo , ahora solo me falta averiguar quien es ese estupido que boto lagrimas de los ojos de mi Julieta. Espera un momento , Ese estupido …


	9. Hard Heart capitulo 8

Se llama...

Escuche que Romeo gritaba mi nombre , no le hice caso estaba muy molesta con los dos, estaba bien que sean hermanos pero no era justo que me traicionaron al mismo tiempo , si ya se tal vez exagere un poco , pero es que no se vale , si no llego a tiempo Dan le decía a Romeo quien era el chico que amo mas que a mi vida , es injusto que alguien no puede mantener enpie su promesa. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a mi auto , quería largarme de ahí , necesitaba salir de ahí , pues seria capaz de volver y tirarle un puñete a cada uno.

-Julieta Espera , lo siento.-grito Romeo , quería volver y tirarle un puñete , pero hice todo lo contario. Me quede parada.

-Julieta amor de veras , yo no quería , bueno si quería , pero de veras quería saber como se hicieron novios , si puedes pensar que estaba celoso y de veras lo estaba y mucho , pero por favor perdona ¿si?.- me miro a los ojos agache la cabeza , la levante y lo mire a los ojos.

-Julieta de veras , me matas con tu silencio.- me mordí el labio , me acerque a el , el dio un paso hacia a mi , y yo instintivamente retrocedí , el me miro con duda , di un paso de nuevo , pero esta vez el no se movió, yo di otro paso hacia a el , el dio un paso hacia mi , yo retrocedí , me sonrío , le devolví la sonrisa, avance dos pasos , el no se movió , avance dos pasos mas , me acerque a sus labios , los roce suavemente , y me separe , y seguí caminado en dirección a mi auto.

-Julieta ,a que juegas.- grito , no pude evitar sonreír. Me di la vuelta.

-A nada amor , ¿tu quieres jugar?- le guiñe un ojo, y seguí caminando.

-Pues tal vez si.- corrió tras mi , me cogiò de la cintura , rozo mis labios y quiso separarse como lo hice yo , pero fui mas rápida y lo bese antes de que saliera corriendo, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras me besaba.

-Te amo .- le susurre con nuestras frente pegadas.

-Yo mas a ti amor.-me susurro.

Nos fuimos en mi auto , me contaba unos chistes que me hacían reír de los malos que eran, claro el pensaba que era por que si daban risa.

Cuando me estacione , Paris estaba en la entrada del edificio , Paris mi vecino , es muy guapo ¡ toda una tentación! , me quede mirándolo , de veras era muy guapo su belleza deslumbraba , era tan … alguien tosió exageradamente y me saco de mi burbuja, Huy! Era Romeo ,¿ me abra atrapado viendo a Paris? ,voltee a verlo le sonreí , y me mordí el labio.

-¿Qué tal si entramos a tu casa ? Tal parece que va llover - dijo el , yo me estremecí cuando dijo que iba llover.

-Esta bien.- negué con la cabeza. El alzo una ceja.

-Entonces Si o No - asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí , me fulmino con la mirada. le di un beso en mejilla, se tranquilizo un poco pero cuando pasamos por donde estaba Paris se Tenso , yo le di otro beso , pero no funciono esta vez.

-Ola Julieta - me dedico una sonrisa Paris. Yo se la devolví.

-Ola Paris.- me miro triste cuando vio que Romeo me cogiò la mano. Me hizo acordar cuando me dedico una canción hace cinco años , tenia la misma mirada , de verdad me gusto mucho esa canción se llamaba Amiga mía de Alejandro Sanz.

-Adiós.- le sonreí. También me sonrío pero no fue la misma que siempre me regala.

Cuando estuvimos , en el ascensor , Romeo fruncía el ceño.

-Pasa algo amor?.- le pregunte , aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Si.- dijo firme.

-¿puedes decirme?.-

-Si, te acuerdas hoy cuando estaba hablando con Dan el me contó , sobre tu y un chico.- trague en seco.

-¿si?-. Pregunte como si no supiera nada.

-Me dijo que vio en tus ojos que aun lo amabas , y que jamás lo olvidaste. -

-Es verdad- dije , el frunció los labios.

-Me preguntaba ese chico ¿ era Paris? - apretó los puños.

-No amor , claro que no , definitivamente no.- le sonreí.

-Aya..- frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Si?- le dije para que lo soltara.

-Bueno ¿entonces quien es?- hizo un puchero , me comencé a reír .

-Creo que no quieres saber- le sonreí.

-Si .- alcé una ceja.

-Si ¿que? Amor.- sonreí de nuevo.

-Si quiero saber.-negué con la cabeza.

Entramos al departamento, estaba solo , vi una nota de Naomy , me puse triste y a la vez feliz por ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo al oído.

-Pues parece que vivo sola de nuevo.- puse la cara de cachorrito.

-Ummm...-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Ummm ¿Qué?- le dije .

-Nada -Le sonreí

-Aun ¿estas de curioso?- sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Si ,pero puede esperar.- me dio un beso en los labios. Luego en mis mejillas. En mis ojos , llego a mi cuello . Me saco mi polo .

King kong!

-El timbre .- susurre.

-Deja que suene.-

King kong , king kong , king kong!

El timbre sonó repetidas veces.

-El timbre .- volví a susurrar.

-¡Rayos! - dijo se paro y fue abrir la puerta , me puse mi polo.

-¿Por qué rayos no abrían?- y me amiga vio que me estaba poniendo el polo.

-¿aun tienes preguntas?- dijo Romeo con una mirada picara.

-No ya no.- me comencé a reír.

-Julieta amiga , en dos días es mi fiesta , quiero saber si ya tienes toda la ropa.-me dijo con una sonrisa y dando saltitos.

-Loca- dijo Romeo, Ella le tiro un cojín a su cabeza.

-Basta- dije , Stef frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte preocupada.

-Si - hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué es?.-quise saber , me estaba preocupando , Romeo se sentó a mi lado.

-Es que Romeo me esta arruinando todo.- hizo otro puchero.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- le reproche a Romeo .

-Yooo? , nada que me acuerde.- sonrío.

-¿Qué te hizo?- fruncí el ceño.

-Primero , Antes me defendías a mi , ahora defiendes a Romeo el tonto.- me comencé a reír.

-Lo siento .- sonreí.

-¿Y segundo?- pregunto Romeo con curiosidad.

-Es que ahora tengo que informarle a todos , que tu ya no estas disponible pues sales con Romeo , a no ser que quieras ser buena y por ese día no estar con Romeo y atender a todos tus pretendientes ¿ que dices?- hize una mueca. Romeo apretó los puños.

-Déjame pensarlo .- sonreí.

-Hey!- dijo Romeo.

-No lo siento Stef.-

-Ya pues .- puso los ojos de cachorrito. Ya me estaba convenciendo , cuando siento unas manos me tapan los ojos.

-Gracias- le dije.

-De nada , amor- me dio un beso.

-Paren¿ quieren ?.- dijo una fastidiada Stef.

-Lo siento.-

-Stef ¿ que quieres decir con TODOS? ¿ que cuantos son 10?.-dijo Romeo y se comenzó a reír.

-No en realidad son mas de 200.-Romeo se atraganto.

-Tantos!- exclame.

-SI parece que tienes jale , y pues muchos se apuntaron , pero ahora tengo que avisar que no estas disponible- hizo una mueca.

-Wau! , y esperabas que atendiera a mas de 200 chicos en una noche.-puse los ojos como platos.

-Bueno , si no acababas ese día , existe otros días , tu entiendes. - me sonrío.

-No , ¿acaso crees que soy una maquina?.- me estremecí.

-Bueno basta de hablar de cómo vas atender a tus pretendientes , en dos días.-dijo Romeo , UPS! Me había olvidado de el. Me dio un abrazo como diciendo si no te acuerdas aquí estoy.

-Entonces si la dejas , ¡que atienda a sus pretendientes.!-comenzó a dar saltitos. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-El no decide por mi. Y así lo hiciera definitivamente es un NO.- me pare y me fui a la cocina. Me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Cuando regrese , lo vi viendo TV .¿ donde se había metido la loca?

-Romeo ,Y stef?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Julieta donde dejaste el vestido.-grito Stef desde mi cuarto.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta.?-me sonrío.

-Stef! Deja mis cosas- le grite. Corrí hacia mi cuarto.

-Solo busco el vestido.-

-Ah no ese vestido , no !- grito Romeo corriendo tras de mi.

-Si este vestido si!- dijo stef con una mirada picara. Negué con la cabeza.

-Has lo que quieras , pero luego ordenas.- le avise.

-Si ¡yupi! gane- dijo le saco la lengua a Romeo

-Julieta- dijo Romeo haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento amor , es su cumpleaños .-hice una mueca. Prendí la TV de mi cuarto.

Me eche en mi cama , me dio calor , y me fui a darme una ducha , elegí una ropa cómoda.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño Stef.

-Eligiendo la ropa después de mi baño.-suspire.

-¿y eso te vas poner?- grito stef

-Stef , voy a dormir- le aclare.

-Si pero que vallas a dormir , no significa que tienes que vestirte así.-puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo creo que me voy a bañar y ,me voy a poner esto después de mi baño.-le dije.

-Pero no me gusta- rodee los ojos.

-Solo voy a dormir.-grite.

-Yo creo que hoy no vas a dormir.-dijo Romeo con una mirada picara.

-Entonces ponte esto- Stef saco de mi cajón un beibidol negro.

-Cuando te lo compraste o la pregunta seria ¿ para quien?- Romeo alzo una ceja.

-Yo no lo compre fue Stef , dijo que algún día lo necesitaría.-alzo las dos cejas.

-Pues parece que todavía no lo has usado ,todavía tiene la etiqueta.-me acuso stef.

-Y ¿ por que se lo compraste? - le reclamo Romeo a Stef.

-Es que le pregunte a Julieta como había sido su primera vez , y me invento un cuento que casi me la creo ,pero al final dijo con Robert su amor platónico ,y pues compre ese beibidol , y se lo puse en su bolsa y ni cuenta se dio , cuando la deje en su casa a los diez minuto suena mi celular, y era Julieta reclamando , ¿Qué hacia un encaje en sus bolsas de ropa?, y yo le dije para tu primera vez , pero tal parece , que no lo ha usado en su primera vez pues hoy que los encontré…- la interrumpí

-Basta mucha información!- me fui al baño.

-Ni una palabra mas del asunto stef!- la amenace.

-Yaaa..- rodeó los ojos.

Me metí a la ducha , jamás he estado con un hombre ¿se habrá dado cuenta Romeo? Hay no y si piensa que soy una niña y ya no me quiere , pues si eso piensa el se lo pierde. Sonreí. Salí del baño ya me había cambiado. Romeo fruncía el ceño. Y Stef estaba concentrada buscando el vestido que escondí.

-No lo encuentro- hizo un puchero stef.

-Esta bien , esta en …- Romeo me silencio con una beso.

-Oye! No se vale- se quejo stef. Me separe de los labios de Romeo.

-Esta en la ultima fila escondido.-Romeo me miro fijamente , yo me encogí de hombros. Me volvió a besar.

-Lo encontré.!-grito. Stef estaba dentro del closet .

-¿Qué haces ahí?- sonreí.

-Soy pequeña , y pues entro en el closet- Romeo y yo nos comenzamos a reír.

-Esta bien ,¿ lo encontraste de verdad?.- pregunto un Romeo como si quisiera que la respuesta fuera no.

-Eres sordo ?si lo encontré.- Romeo echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Entonces..- dije. Me mordí el labio.

-Solo faltan los zapatos , pero mañana vengo y nos vamos a buscarlos.-

-No!- dije de manera dramática exagerada.

-Solo va ser un momento.-

-Un momento que se va volver años.-rodeo los ojos.

-Bueno como sea mañana vengo como eso de las tres de la tarde, y te quiero lista.-me sonrío.

-Chau bobo- dijo Stef.

-Chau loca-contesto Romeo.

Acompañe a Stef a la puerta , no quería que se valla , tenia miedo que Romeo vaya a querer terminar lo que empezó, no es que no quería hacerlo con el , lo amo , y estoy segura , ¿pero y si no lo hago bien? ¿ y si solo quiere eso ? Llevarme a la cama y luego irse, y si solo buscaba eso , y me deja tirada como tantos hacen, no estoy dispuesta a tirar una lagrima por un hombre.


	10. Hard Heart capitulo 9

Abrazame

Pov romeo

Cuando llegue a la casa grande en forks , en realidad no era tan grande , pero hasta ahora la mas grande que conozco , Sabia que mi novia había venido aquí , por la información que me dio el portero .cuando me fui de su casa , estaba hirviendo de los celos , pero quería controlarme y por eso me invente un examen para poder salir de ahí , claro era solo por un momento , no me iba permitir dejar sola a mi novia en tremendo departamento , cosas raras pueden pasar con un vecino así. Cuando volví ya mas calmado a su departamento me doy con la sorpresa de que mi novia había ''huido'', aun no entiendo por que , pero el portero me dijo que había salido mas rápido que volando y un poco desorientada , con una pequeña maleta en la mano. Deduje que había venido a Forks , estos días se sentía muy triste y pues me imagine que quería venir aquí , aun estoy con duda no se si en verdad vino aquí.

-Julieta?- grite lo bastante fuerte para que me oyera. pero no obtuve respuesta.

Subí las escaleras , me fui donde estaba su cuarto cuando era una niña , estaba igual , felizmente no me había equivocado y si había venido a Forks pues encontré su maleta encima de la cama . Pero donde se había metido esta loca. Y se me ilumino la mente. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas , pero llego un momento en que me canse , felizmente faltaba poco , recupere fuerzas y comencé a correr de nuevo , es demasiado cansado subir hasta la cima del bosque , pero yo tenia un propósito JULIETA , cuando la vi por fin , estaba al filo del acantilado , estaba sollozando y por este hecho llorando también , me quede parado ahí observándola , como lo hice años atrás cuando éramos niño y ella se perdió en el bosque , era como vivir lo mismo pero ahora ya mas grandes , que habrá pasado para que ella venga parar acá , seguía observándola , quería acercarme pero de repente lo que ella deseaba era estar sola.

.¿ por que no te acercas? Y me das un abrazo- instintivamente pensé en acercarme , pero si ella piensa que el que la esta observando es otra persona ,¿ acaso vino con alguien a Forks ? Y si vino con ese Paris. Ay! no !,me va escuchar.

-Romeo por que no dejas de meditar si te estoy confundiendo y te acercas- sonreí con ganas , ahora me preguntaba ¿ como sabia que era yo?.

Me acerque a ella , y me senté a su lado , estaba abrazada a sus piernas , hice lo que me pidió darle un abrazo. Le bese en la coronilla , ella levanto la cabeza y me clavo la mirada , sus ojos estaban hinchados , ¿ pero que le había pasado? Pues sea lo que sea , el o la que le haya echo llorar me va escuchar.

-¿Qué tienes ? -negó con la cabeza , y me abrazo mas fuerte.

-Dime- insistí.

-Es que … nada…- ¿Qué tenia Julieta ? Me moría por saber que era lo que le pasaba y poder ayudarla , pero si ella no me dice no voy a poder ayudarla.

-Estas bien.?- pregunte.  
Me miro con los ojos tristes.  
-OK mala pregunte- me conteste a mi mismo. Sonrío un poco.

-Solo estoy triste por que…- se callo , no termino de hablar. Tenia que admitir que ella no me tenia la suficiente confianza para contármelo.

-Es que me he enterado , de algo que no se como comenzar.- su vos sonaba triste , pobre mi Julieta ¿Qué le abra pasado en estas horas?

-Que tal si comienzas desde el principio- quise hacerle sentir mejor , pero mi chiste malo no funciono.

-Esta bien , ayer por la noche cuando te fuiste me sentía sola , y pues me fui a ver a Paris , pues déjame decirte que no me gusto mucho su actitud cuando nos saludo , y quería ir a preguntarle , pues mi Paris no es así- levante las dos cejas.

-TU Paris?- alcé una ceja.

-Si MI Paris pues es mi mejor amigo , el siempre estuvo en la buenas y en las malas. Pero solo es mi amigo ¡no soy bipolar! Romeo.- me quede pensando , si no es bipolar , entonces solo me ama a mi. Sonreí ante mi conclusión. Me dio un beso y se separo rápidamente , me quede con la boca abierta , yo quería continuar el beso.

-Esta bien , pero Será mejor que continúes o de repente quieres tener los labios pegados a los míos .- sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Prosigo mejor, bueno el me dijo algo que creo que en verdad tiene razón , pero eso no quita que me dolió, Luego tu no estabas y no tenia con quien desahogarme , entonces me vine a Forks , me doy con la sorpresa que no estaba sola , si no que también , mi Tía Marie había venido a darnos una visita a la casa grande. Al principio creía que era un ladrón , e iba tirarle un batazo felizmente me di cuenta tiempo , por que si no , no se si me hubieras encontrado , pues podía haber estado en la policía , dando mis declaraciones ; bueno ella me hizo unas cuantas preguntas , y luego me mando a dormir , bueno igual no hubiera durado mucho pues tenia mucho sueño , ya a la mañana , esta bien a la tarde que me levante , me doy con la sorpresa que mi tía no estaba se había ido al supermercado por algo decente de comer y pues yo estaba aburrida , así que me fui al estudio de mama , abrí el cajón prohibido y …- Lo abrió , ¿ habrá leído la carta?, entonces es por eso que esta llorando.

-Entonces ya lo sabes.- mi mirada era perdida , ella me fulmino con la mirada. Se levanto rápidamente y con una grácil movimiento se deshizo de mi brazo.

-Tuuu!- me señalo con el dedo , estaba roja del puro enojo.

-Lo siento- me limite a decir. Sabia que debía decirle pero lo prometí.

-Como es posible que no me hayas dicho ? ¿ sabes lo que estoy sufriendo? ¿ no? Pues se nota mucho , si supieras lo que siento , me lo hubieras dicho hace mucho.- me tiro puñetazos en el pecho , pero no me dolieron para mi desgracia.

-Lo siento mucho , pero yo no era el indicado para decírtelo - me miro con sus ojo trises.

-Lo se ¿ quien te lo dijo? - comensaron a caer una lagrimas por su rostros , las bese instintivamente.

-Mi mama , yo la descubri hablando de eso con mi papa, al final me tuvieron que contar. y pues no se lo dije a nadie pues lo prometi , Lo siento mi amor , pero yo no era el indicado , y estoy dispuesto a pagar por ser complice de tan grande blasfemia , Acepto mis errores- agache la cabeza. Lo que ella hiso no me lo esperaba , me dio un abrazo fuerte , y me susurro que me amaba.

-No estas amarga conmigo?- estaba crusando los dedos para que la respuesta fuera no.

-No , tu no tienes la culpa de nada , pero aunque no te voy a negar , que me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras , pero ya lo hecho esta hecho , solo dame un abrazo , y jamás te separes de mi.- la abrace muy fuerte , sabia que ella estaba triste y un abrazo es lo mejor en esta situación , si ella necesitaba un abrazo , para que deje de estar triste , pues no parare de abrazarla , hasta que ni una lagrimas mas caiga de sus bellos ojos.


	11. Hard Heart capitulo 10

….Romeo

Estaba nerviosa , muy nerviosa , demasiado nerviosa , tenia miedo de que el casanova de Romeo que fue hace unos años , vuelva hacer como antes. Me fui a mi habitación estaba Romeo viendo TV aun frunciendo el ceño, se me puso la piel chinita .

-Romeo¿ aun quieres saber quien es ese chico?- me miro confundido.

-Si , eso me esta matando de veras.-suspire rendida.

-Lo sabia, pero antes te tengo que mostrar algo - me miro mas confundido.

-Para que me entiendas. Si te voy a decir quien es , solo déjame explicarte a mi manera.- el asintió.

Saque una latita rectangular de mi buró , ahí guardaba todos mis recuerdos , solo lo abría… anualmente.

-¿Que es eso?- mi lindo Romeo frunció el ceño , sonreí , inhalé y exhale , para relajarme.

-Esto es mi mayor tesoro , nadie sabe de el , ni siquiera tu hermano , quien dices tu que el sabe todo de mi , eres la primera persona aparte de mi que va ver mi tesoro , no es dinero , ni joyas , ni diamantes , o algo material que es costoso , nada de eso , es mucho mas valioso que eso , son mis recuerdos y mis mejores momentos, algo que jamás desearía olvidar , ni siquiera por casualidad , y aquí esta la persona que estas buscando, al abrirte esto , te estoy mostrando mi corazón ,¿ prometes no lastimarlo?-me mordí el labio , pues la lluvia en mis ojos quería comenzar.

-Jamás , mi amor , ni siquiera de broma quisiera lastimarte.-una lagrima me delato. Me la limpio y me beso en mis ojos, sonreí.

Abrí la lata y la primera foto era de el y yo juntos cuando teníamos 8 años, estábamos en la playa eso fue después de la muerte de mi mama, el sentía lastima por mi como todos , y pues nos llevamos mejor , bueno pero éramos como el ying yang completamente diferentes , pero el único que me hacia sentir el paraíso en el mismo infierno, nuestra amistad fue mejorando , pero a los 12 , cambio todo , el era un adolescente en su mente , recién estaba en la pubertad , pero era un casanova, y pues yo me di cuenta que el había crecido y quería conquistas, no a una boba chica como yo , por eso mi amor se convirtió en odio , tanto amor que le tenia , pero el jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de mi , si no hubiera sido por el castigo jamás hubiéramos terminado juntos. -Por eso amo a mi profesora!- sonreí a mi pensamiento.

- Te voy a contar mi historia … lo primero AME , AMO y siempre AMARE a ese chico.- su mirada era herida , tenia miedo que saliera corriendo antes de explicarle.

-Lo respetare , me he dado cuenta de que si lo amas , prometo dejarte ir para que puedas hacer tu vida con el , solo quiero saber como se llama el chico que tanto ama el amor de mi vida- me mordí el labio.

-Mira pues te voy contar … Fue una tarde del 14 de febrero que me di cuenta que lo amaba ,mas que a mi vida , siempre me gusto , pero a los ocho años fue cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba de una forma diferente a los demás , no como amaba a tu hermano , a mi tía , a mis amigos , mis padres , mis hermanos , si auque no lo creas amo a mi hermanos, me di cuenta de que Te amaba mas que a mi propia vida , que para mi significabas como el aire para poder respirar , que sin ti , mi vida no tenia sentido , todo eso y mas significabas para mi , pero también estaba consiente de que tu nunca te fijarías en mi , pero no importo que no me amaras , eso no significaba que te iba a dejar de amar de la forma que lo hacia. Tu eras muy importante en mi vida, cada año desde los 8 escribo Te amo anualmente , detrás de esta foto , como un recordatorio que todos los años hasta el sol de hoy te amo , mira - le enseñe la foto- veras que es mi letra desde lo 8 hasta los de diecisiete , desde hace 9 años no he parado un segundo de amarte , eres como una clase de droga que en su momento quise dejarlo , pero no dure ni tres segundos , sin dejar de amarte dirás ¿ como Julieta me amo tanto ?, pues fácil , te lo explico así , si yo estuviera enferma , mi mejor medicina seria tu sonrisa , pues eres la mejor medicina que podría haber en el mundo , créeme yo no elige amarte así , sucedió y ya, como te repito desde hace nueve años no he dejado de amarte de que e intentado dejar de hacerlo fueron muchas , pero de conseguirlo ninguna , si no te quedo claro , el amor de mi vida , mi razón por existir , el chico que no he podido sacar de mi mente , eres TU mi Romeo , siempre fuiste tu.-agache la cabeza, no podía mirarlo a la cara le había abierto mi corazón y el no decía palabra alguna.  
Me congio el mentón y me miro a los ojos , y me sonrío.

-Voy a cumplir mi promesa.-lo mire confundida.

-¿Qué?- parpadee varias veces.

-Dije que voy a dejarte ir para que seas feliz con el hombre que amas .- se paro y se fue , estaba helada ¿ acaso no había entendido que lo amaba a el?, un portazo respondió a mi pregunta. Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla. Tocaron el timbre , no tenia ánimos para atender a alguien ,así que deje que sonara , el timbre hacia armonía con mis sollozos , no paraba de llorar , era involuntario. Me alarmo mucho cuando daban fuertes golpes a la puerta .

-Maldita sea Julieta abre- gritaron.

-Romeo? - susurre confundida. Me fui en dirección a la puerta , me limpie los ojos , suspire , y abrí la puerta. Me sonrio.

-Me han contando por ahí que aquí vive la persona mas hermosa del mundo , y creo que se equivocaron , señorita usted es mas que hermosa , también me dijeron por ahí , que si solo te concentras en sus ojos , podrás sentir el amor de verdad. Pero lo que veo son ojos muy tristes , cosa que no me gusta mi bella dama.-me dio un beso en la mano derecha.

-Te amo- me abalance sobre el y me sujete de su cuello y lo bese. Fue un beso muy agradable , sentía que ya no tenia que ocultar o que sentía por el , pues el me conocía de corazón a cabeza , y nuestro beso fue mas sincero y puro , lo amaba de una forma inexplicable , lo amaba de verdad.


	12. HArd Heart capitulo 11

Viaje y primer secreto.

Alguien tosió exageradamente y me devolvió a la realidad , me aparte de romeo .

-Ola Paris- sonreí de oreja a oreja , no sabia por que pero cada vez que lo veía me ponía muy feliz.

-Ola Julieta solo quería recordarte lo de mañana - asentí con la cabeza.

-Claro Paris , te estaré esperando con muchas ganas.-le sonreí. Me miro fijamente y frunció el ceño , miro a Romeo si las miradas mataran romeo estaría muerto y enterrado.

-Hasta mañana Julieta cuídate.- se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla , vivía a un departamento de distancia , siempre que lo necesitaba caminaba dos pasos y tocaba su puerta. Estaba preocupada ¿por que Paris miro así a Romeo.?

-Julieta amor , tengo que irme , mañana tengo un examen y contigo al lado no es de mucha ayuda…- escuche la voz de Romeo muy lejos. Estaba muy preocupada por Paris.

-Julieta ? Me estas escuchando?- parpadeé varias veces.

-¿Qué? Ah !si , claro.- dije tratando de sonar relajada. Alzo una ceja.

-Bueno adiós , cuídate - me dio un beso corto y se fue. Agradecí a Dios mil veces de que Romeo no me haya preguntado lo de mañana con Paris.

Entre a mi casa , estaba sola y la casa se veía grande , me sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas , el diluvio estaba comenzando , me había preocupado tanto la reacción de Paris que ni preocupaba si iba a ver truenos, estaba en un dilema si iba o no a su departamento.

Toque la puerta de mi vecino , no estaba muy segura pero ya estaba ahí y no había marcha atrás.

-Julieta?- me miro confundido y frunció el ceño. me mordí el labio.

-Si , soy yo Julieta .-con una sonrisa nerviosa le conteste.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - me mordí el labio y agache la cabeza.

-Lo siento no debí venir ,hasta mañana.- me di cuenta que el no estaba de un buen humor , estaba triste por que su reacción no era la de mi Paris. Comencé a caminar pero no en dirección a mi casa exactamente, tenia que salir de ahí auque eso signifique no saber donde. Paris me sujeto del brazo.

-En ningún momento dije que te vallas ¿ o si?.-sonreí , y voltee para encararlo.

-No que me acuerde.- lo mire a los ojos, me sonrío desvíe la mirada ,¿ por que me ponía tan nerviosa con su sola presencia?

-Pasas?- asentí con la cabeza , me mordí el labio.  
-No voy a demorar solo quiero saber algo- me Moria de la curiosidad si se que la curiosidad mato al gato.

-¿Qué es?, y no te preocupes yo no tengo nada que hacer , a no ser que tu …-alce una ceja.

-Bueno , solo quería preguntar algo y de todas formas no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo- Asintió con la cabeza, me mordí el labio.

-¿Qué es?- insistió.

-Por que miraste a Romeo así.- rodeo los ojos.

-Así como?- alcé una ceja.

-Como , lárgate de aquí si quieres seguir teniendo tu cuerpo completo.-suspiro.

-ES que vi tus ojos llorosos y pues supuse que fue por su culpa que hayas llorado como siempre .- le fulmine con la mirada.

-Como que como SIEMPRE?- grite

-Si, creo que en todos estos años haz llorado mas por el , que por tu madre que murió.- Le lanza una mirada asesina.

Tu no sabes nada de mi , no sabes lo que sufro de saber … nada tu no tienes el derecho para contarte mi vida. ¡ no quiero volver a verte Paris! - grite.

Salí corriendo de su departamento , jamás debí ir a buscarlo , me ha hecho recordar cosas que no quería volver a recordar , me metí a mi departamento y puse unas mudas de ropa en una maleta , mi neceser de aseo , abrí mi ultimo cajo y saque la media donde guardaba mi dinero , tenia suficiente dinero y me sobraba , cogi mi maleta , cerré la puerta con llave y me metí al ascensor , salude con la mano al portero , pedí una taxi .

-Adonde señorita.- pregunte el hombre.

-Al aeropuerto.- dije firme y claro.

Me subí al taxi , llegue al aeropuerto , me fui donde vendían los pasajes , una señorita me saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenas tardes en que le puedo ayudar?- me atendió amablemente.

-Un pasaje .- sonreí.

-Con destino?- pregunto

-A Forks .- inhale y exhale varias veces.

-a las 10: 30 el Avión estará despegando , Son las 10: 00 de la noche creo que ya debería irse , si no quiere que le deje el avión.- me sonrío , yo asentí.

Camine parra arribar el avión , se que era de improviso pero Paris me ha hecho recordar mi vida hace mas de 10 años , era feliz siempre supe que la felicidad no era eterna , quería recordar los momentos que viví en Forks cuando tenia una familia , Tal vez me quede para siempre , como los hicieron mis hermano que habían planeado irse a Paris- Francia una semana , Y hasta el día de hoy no han vuelto , han llamado varias veces diciendo que están bien , Se casaron , ya tienen hijos y todo .

Subí al avión mi asiento era el 48 A , una joven se sentó a mi lado , tenia la mirada triste .

-Ola - le salude .

-Ola- su vos se estaba deshonorando , sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar , pero en sus ojos guardaba una esperanza , algo extraña.

-Como te llamas?- me pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-Julieta y tu?- la miraba fijamente , su mirada era extraña.

-Bella.- trato de sonreír.

-Lindo nombre.- sonrío.

-Gracias el tuyo también , poco común , pero lindo.- le sonreí , si supiera como se llama mi novio.

Pasajeros tengan la amabilidad de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad , que ya vamos a despegar.-

Bella se quedo dormida , pero entre sueños hablaba decía : Edward , mi ángel te quiero.  
Sonreí pues se notaba que lo quería mucho pues a cada momento lo mencionaba. Al rato me dormí también.

-Señoritas -llamaba alguien repetidas veces. Abrí lentamente los ojos.

-Donde estoy?- pregunte con un bostezo.

-Esta en el avión, ya llegamos a Forks, Se han quedado dormidas , Esperamos a que todos los pasajeros bajaran , y recién despertarlas , Pero ahora las únicas pasajeros que hay son ustedes dos.- ME sonroje , me había quedado ¿ pero que quería decir con ustedes dos? Voltee a mi derecha y Bella estaba dormida aun , y seguía repitiendo Edward. ¿ no se cansa?.

-Bella , levántate.-la moví para que se despertara , pero creo que fue muy fuerte.

-Au!- se quejo.

-Lo siento-

-Esta bien.- bostezó.

Bajamos del avión un poco avergonzadas , bueno demasiado avergonzadas , pero que querían nos habíamos quedado dormidas en el avión!

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Pedí un taxi cuando le dije la dirección, se le pusieron los ojos como platos, mi casa estaba un poco lejitos , bueno esta bien estaba lejazos. Cuando llegue a mi casa me estremecí , se podía escuchar a los animales y el aire era puro. La casa seguía igual grande y blanca , Todas las cosas estaban tapadas con sabanas , destape el piano , donde solía tocar mi mama para mi. Me senté y comencé a tocar la nana que hizo para mi . Con la lluvia mis pesadillas aumentaban , pero siempre mi mama estaba ahí , o desde la sala podía escuchar que mama tocaba el piano para mi.  
Pare cuando comencé a llorar , un ruido me alarmo , me había dado cuenta que no estaba sola en casa.  
Cogi el bate de béisbol y fue en busca de mi visitante no esperado. Lo encontré y grite del espanto , iba tirarle un batazo pero me di cuenta que no era un extraño era mi…

-Tu - Solté el bate y corrí a sus brazos abiertos para mi.

-Mi niña , cariño ¿como has estado?, Te extrañe mucho- esas fueron las palabras que extrañe mas que mi propia respiración , necesitaba este abrazo.

-Tía , ¿ pero como? ¿que haces aquí?- me aparte un poco de ella para poder mirarle la cara.

-Pues quise estar un momento recordando el ayer.- fruncí el ceño.

-Estas bien? Tu odias recordar tus viejos tiempos.-negó con la cabeza.

-Amo los viejos tiempos , odio de que no se haya terminado bien lo que en su momento empecé.- VI la nostalgia en sus ojos , no quise preguntar mas.

-Tía , y desde cuando estas aquí?- Me moría de curiosidad.

-Desde hoy , me fui a dar un paseo y cuando regreso escucho la melodía que tocaba tu madre para ti cuando eras niña , pensé ¡mi hermana esta penando! , pero cuando me descubriste y me querías pegar con un bate , pensé ¡voy a morir!- se comenzó a reír , y yo me uní a ella..

-Si claro Julieta la asesina.- hice una cara de susto dramatizada.

-La pregunta seria.. TU que haces aquí?.- le sonreí. Alzo una ceja.

-Vine a recordar cosas.- le sonreí y comencé a caminar.

-Hey! Señorita no se supone que mañana tiene que ir al instituto.-sonreí.

-Se supooooneeee.- alzo una ceja.

-Sabes que es muy importante la educación.- su voz parecía como de una madre corrigiendo a su hija , ella no era así ,¡ me han cambiado a mi tía!

-Si tía la verdad , es que no tenia ánimos de ir mañana al instituto , no tenia ánimos de nada , mira la hora que es , he cogido mis cosas de volada y he tomado el avión mas rápido que llegue a Forks , ¿tu crees que pensé para eso.?- comencé a reírme histéricamente.

-Esta bien , Pero por que tomaste la decisión de venir así-.

- Paris - pensé.

-Estaba triste , quería recordar mi vida antes de que mis padres murieran.- agache la mirada.

-Es bueno abrir el baúl de los recuerdos de ves en cuando.- me sonrío de oreja a oreja y se la devolví.

-Tía y que a sido de tu vida , hace tiempo que no me visitas, bueno técnicamente si yo no venia tu no me visitabas.-hice cara de enojo .

-Como que no? de aquí iba a ir a visitarte a tu casa.-me sonrío , la mire como ¿de veras?. Asintió , y salio corriendo , cuando vino de nuevo a mi encuentro , tenia las manos en la espalda como escondiendo algo. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-No me digas que son…- con una sonrisa.

-Si son tus gusanos favoritos traídos de Paris - Francia- se me cayo la mandíbula. Sonreí.

-Ah! Dámelos tía , dámelos!- su sonrisa desapareció , ¿ había dicho algo malo? - cuando tu no Julieta no puedes guardar tu lengua- me requinte.- ¿ pero pensándolo bien que había hecho?- me puse a pensar y romperme la cabeza buscando una respuesta y mi resultado fue 0 , mi tía me miro fijamente y me dijo.

-Los quieres? o me los como yo?- su sonrisa me alivio un poco pero no lo suficiente. Me tire encima de ella y se los quite , era una bolsa grande muy grande , es que las gomitas eran mi vicio si comía una quería dos mas, luego tres mas , y así sucesivamente , hasta quedarme con la boca abierta de la sorpresa por que ya no habían mas gusanos en la bolsa.

-Habrás crecido en tamaño , pero sigues igual de golosa con las gomitas.- Se comenzó a carcajear.-

- Yo también te extrañe tía - dije sarcásticamente ,bostecé.

-Por que no vas a dormir un poco mira que son las 3am , no creo que quieras jugar a esta hora ¿o si?- negué con la cabeza el sueño me vencía , cerré y abrí los ojos varias veces , para no dormirme a mitad del pasillo.

Me despedí de mi tía y me fui al que era mi cuarto cuando era niña , cuando entre se me estremeció el cuerpo , era extraño volver ahí , y darme cuenta de que tan rápido paso el tiempo , mis cosas están como las deje hace 7 años, cuando mama murió intentamos seguir viviendo aquí , pero fue imposible , mis pesadilla y mis llantos , hicieron que mi tía cambie de opinión , y también que me adentre en el bosque cuando era niña , me perdí , y pues ustedes imagínense lo que paso.  
VI mi joyero lo deje ahí intacto , no lo quería llevar pues eso me recordaba mucho a mama , y eso no significa que mama era una joyera , si no que ella me los hacia.  
Mire mi cuarto una vez mas no tenia ganas de seguir observándolo e investigando mis recuerdos , por que no soy arqueóloga y además me moría de sueño.  
Me quede frita no se en que momento ni como solo que mis ojos lo ultimo que vieron fue mi cama.

2:30pm

Abrí los ojos lentamente, aun me sentía cansada ,pero no tenia ánimos de seguir durmiendo, me levante , aliste una muda de ropa , y me metí a la ducha ,la ducha fue relajante y termino de despertante y sacarme la flojera, mi estomago hablo fuerte y claro y pidiendo solo una cosa (COMER), cuando baje las escaleras , me fui hacia la cocina, encima de la mesa había una nota con una letra perfecta. Decía…

_Julieta cariño , si estas leyendo esto es por que no he llegado todavía , me fui al súper a comprar algo , para que comieras algo decente , ya que la cocina no hay nada para que puedas alimentarte , no demoro mucho , un beso cuídate ._

_PDT: no demoro._

_Atte.:_

_Marie._

Así que no había nada que comer , ahora que haremos contigo.- di unas palmaditas a mi barriga , que me respondió gruñendo.

Busque y nada , mi tía tenia razón no había nada, comencé a investigar la casa , miraba por todos lado , me sorprendió que a pesar de los años , siga igual.  
Me fui al que era el estudio de mama antes de que muriera, abrí la puerta , la mayoría de cosas estaba tapados con sabanas. destape el escritorio y la silla del estudio me senté en la silla. Abrí los cajones y había papeles que no les veía importancia, pero hubo un cajón grande que a mama no le gustaba que lo viera ,siempre decía  
Julieta si abres ese cajón ya no tendré mas confianza en ti , y serás castigada.  
Pero ahora mama ya no esta y pueda que descubra lo que tanto temía que mama yo supiera, ¿ pero y si se enoja desde el cielo? , no digas tonterías Julieta, tu mama murió y le sigues teniendo miedo a que te castigue , eso es extraño.  
Abrí el cajón lentamente algo me incitaba a ver lo que había ahí, cuando lo abrí solo habían mas papeles aburridos en un momento pensé wau! Así que mi mama me ocultabas mas papeles aburridos y que no entendía , pero había un sobre con mi nombre escrito deduce de quien era la letra, cerré el cajón y me dispuse a abrir el sobre había una carta , la comencé a leer , lo que leí me parecía absurdo , engañoso , malvado y despreciable , pero no tenia rencor en mi corazón.

_Julieta_

_Mi niña espero que tu seas la primera en leer esto , se que te prohibí abrir este cajón , pero me alegra que lo hicieras ,se que soy una cobarde y no merezco tu perdón se que esto se debe decir cara a cara , pero jamás tuve el valor , soy una persona que engaño de la forma mas horrible que existe , a pesar que vi su sufrimiento no me importo pues mi obsesión fue mas fuerte , se que no me entiendes , así que comenzare desde el principio como debe de ser._  
_A mis 18 años había vivido gozado y bailado lo suficiente , jamás me había enamorado , cuando sentía que la cosa se ponía seria , huía esquivaba el amor, no quería sufrir de la misma forma que sufría mi madre por mi padre , un hombre del cual tu no debes ni enterarte , era todo lo contrario de mi hermana Marie , ella soñaba , se enamoraba pero jamás sufría si un amor terminaba , ella era dulce y muy buena en cambio yo era hosca y muy arrogante , me comportaba de mala manera y tenia varios enemigos , por mi actitud , era una rebelde sin causa , pero fue que conocí el amor y el sufrimiento de este cuando a la vida de Marie y mía llego John , Tu padre , el se convirtió en el enamorado de mi hermana , sin saber que su ''cuñada'' lo amaba como nadie en el mundo comencé a comportarme como mi hermana para que me hiciera caso , pero ni cuenta se dio de mi es por eso que me comportaba de la misma forma que ella se volvió costumbre y no pude dejar de hacerlo y mucho menos cuando veía tus lindo ojos de niña, al principio comenzó con un gusto luego con un enamoramiento, al final me obsesione con el , yo me imagine una vida junto a el una vida que n tenia futuro pues el amaba a mi hermana , no sabes como sufrí pues el me dijo que no me amaba que lo que sentía por Marie era mas fuerte que nada y que nadie podía sepáralos, yo me enterque , seguí con mi sufrimiento y mi amor oculto , jamás se lo dije a Marie , no se lo merecía , ella sufriría mucho y ella valió mucho para que yo venga arrebatarle su felicidad , quisiera poder decirte que acepte y me resigne pero como te repito me obsesione por el , el tiempo paso , y el termino con ella , Marie jamás supo por que , yo si , pero jamás lo diré pues lo prometí , con su partida Marie quedo destrozada , ya no soñaba no se ilusionaba , y la sonrisa que siempre estuvo ahí , desapareció, su vida cobro de nuevo sentido cuando se entero que estaba esperando un hijo de John , estaba feliz pues tenia una razón por que vivir , aunque esa razón le recuerde siempre lo feliz que pudo haber sido con John , el la ama , eso lo puedo asegurar , al igual que ella se que no lo a olvidado , es difícil olvidar un amor verdadero , cien años son muy pocos . Marie estuvo a la espera de su bb yo también quede embarazada por Billy un amigo ,bueno mi mejor amigo siempre estuvo enamorado de mi y le di una oportunidad, pero no deje mi obsesión por John , mi mente seguía alimentándose de rencor por que jamás fui mas que una amiga para el , dimos a luz a la misma hora ,el mismo día, en el mismo lugar , el parto fue doloroso , algo que jamás quise volver a sentir , pero me sentía vacía , cuando la enfermera entro a mi cuarto , dijo que el bb había muerto era una niña , linda pero no pudo aguantar el parto , me quede destrozada pero ni una lagrima cayo , pregunte por el bb de mi hermana y me informaron que era la bb mas sana que habían visto en todos sus días de vida , me puse muy celosa , de mi hermana , por que a pesar de que sufría siempre la recompensaban , en cambio yo que lloraba sangre , nada buen me pasaba , y en eso se me ocurrió … perdóname de veras no sabes con lo que e vivido de verla sufrir por lo que le hice , jamás le pude dar la oportunidad de ser feliz , yo y mi egoísmo , ella siempre veía por mi bien , y yo solo le tenia envidia , celos , odio, todo lo malo , jamás pude sentir amor por ella , pero cuando la veía triste sola , y llorando , me reprochaba mil veces de lo que había hecho , por mi obsesión siempre lastime a mi única y buena hermana ._  
_Le dije a Billy que lo iba amar mucho mas si cambiaba al bb muerto por el bb de mi hermana , el se sorprendió y se negó , pero luego acepto el y la enfermera fueron cómplices de mi obsesión , cuando le dieron la noticia a mi hermana , ella sufrió demasiado , lloraba por todos los rincones , la única razón por la que podía vivir se la arrebataron sin darle la oportunidad de gozar su maternidad , al tiempo ella ya no conocía la palabra sonreír , a no ser cuando estaba contigo , tu y ella tenían una conexión única , como si supieran que eran madre e hija, pero siempre podia ver su sufrimiento , ella lloro en mi hombro , se reprochaba , y yo la escuchaba y no decia nada , ni siquiera , tenia ganas de contarle que yo le robe su única razón por la que podía existir su sonrisa , tiempo después cuando ella dejo de frecuentarnos , me di cuanta , comencé a pensar , eres muy parecida a ella en su actitud , cada vez que te oía decir algo , o se te ocurría algo fuera de lo común , me hacías recordar a mi hermana , no sabes lo mucho que ella sufrió , y no sabes lo mucho que me odie por provocar eso , cuando me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, ya era tarde tu ya tenias ocho años y mi hermana se había acostumbrado vivir con su dolor , por eso te escribo esta carta , para que sepas la verdad , te lo juro mi niña , te amo , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado , solo me arrepiento de haber echo sufrir a mi única hermana , por que lo demás fue lo que siempre soñé . Espero que me perdones y no me guardes rencor , por que te amo , y se que debí actuar de otra forma , pero me mi obsesión pudo mas , te doy un conejo , tómalo o déjalo , piensa dos veces antes de guardar rencor en tu corazón , puede ser tu peor enemigo. Te AMO .PERDONAME._

_Atte.:_

_Elizabeth , tu TIA . Por que eso es lo que soy TU TIA._

Cuando termine de leer la carta comencé a llorar , no podía creer lo que estaba escrito ahí , mucho menos que la persona por la que he llorado tanto me haya echo esto , no me cabe en la cabeza , de haberme dicho tantas veces que me amaba y que jamás mintiera , me niego a creerlo.


	13. Hard Heart capitulo 12

MAMA

Ahora que Romeo estaba a mi lado me sentía mejor , si ya se que van a decir que si el no existiera mi vida no tendría sentido , hasta yo lo llegue a creer pero creo que no va ser asi pues Romeo jamás deja a Julieta o eso es lo que me dicen.

-En que piensas- pregunto Romeo , no lo mire estaba maquinando la idea de si nos tiramos por el acantilado. Sonreí con todas mis ganas.

-Bésame.- no le estaba preguntando , creo que lo estaba ordenando.

-con mucho gusto.- sonrío.

Se acerco a mi lentamente , cosa que me estaba sacando de quicio , pero no me iba aventar por el beso , quería disfrutarlo y si se trataba que iba ser lento , pues lento pero seguro, cuando nuestros labios rozaron , era como una Beja en la miel pura , mi lengua se introducio dentro de su boca , comenzamos a devorarnos , tenia cosquillas en mi barriga , no se en que momento fue pero ya estaba el encima mío , tenia un fuego y deseo por el , cosa que jamás había sentido , era raro , pero quería mas de el , sus manos recorrieron toda mi cintura , su mano entro bajo mi polo , pero no llegamos a mas , no por que no queríamos , si no por que sonó su celular.

Suspiro- Stefany- dijo cuando miro su celular.

-Que querrá?- pregunte curiosa.

-Que mas ? Fregar.- negué con la cabeza.

-Alo - dijo el , se callo por un momento pero se notaba que Stef lo estaba regañando.

-Toma- extendió su mano , recibí el celular con un poco de miedo.

-Donde estas?¡- grito Stef. Suspire antes de contestar.

-Umm , Stef no me mates , estoy en Forks.- dije con un miedo , ya se que es mi amia , no mi enemiga , pero cuando se amarga se vuelve una situación de padre señor mío.

-QUE?¿ por que me hacen esto? ¿ Acaso estas loca? ¿ como te vas asi? Tenemos que comprar los zapatos para que te pongas mañana.¡-Suspire.

-Los compro acá y problema resuelto ¡ taran!.- dije pelando los dientes.

-No! Eso es mucho peor , conociéndote aras cualquier cosa!-

-Oye! Yo tengo buen gusto, ¡te pasas! .- me amargue un poquito.

-Se que lo tienes , pero no lo usas- replico Stef con voz tonta.

-Esta bien , voy con mi ti, diré con mi ma… , con Marie- no sabia como llamarla , era algo incomodo , aunque de niña siempre le dije mami , cuando crecí ya no usaba ese apelativo para ella , pues pensaba que ella no era mi madre , ¡ gran error!.

-Bueno al menos ella si usa su buen gusto.- negué con la cabeza.

-OK.- dije con voz sosa

-Sabes? La vez pasada no compramos un iphone para que lo tengas a apagado , Deberías tomarte la molestia en mirarlo alguna vez.-

-Sabes ? Voy a colgar.- apague el teléfono , dije que iba a colgar pero pensándolo bien lo apague , pero me acorde que el si utilizaba su celular.

-Le colgaste?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estaba hablando de mas.- sonreí , pero no duro mucho pues me puse acordar que tenia que afrontar lo que temía LA VERDAD.

-Tranquila amor , se que tu puedes , se que lo vas hacer mejor que nadie en esta situación.- me cogio la mano.

-Te apuesto a que soy la única en esta situación.- dije con una risa nerviosa.

-SI pero vas hacer la primera en afrontar mejor esta situación.-

-Escribiré un libro- le seguí el juego.

-Marie ya habrá llegado?- asentí con la cabeza.

-La hora de la verdad a llegado- Dije con voz triunfante. Romeo me cogio de la mano.

Bajamos hasta la casa como cuando éramos niños y el fue el único que me encontró , mientras bajábamos me puse a pensar como llegue hasta aquí con solo mis pies , si de solo bajar me canse ,no entiendo como subí? . Cuando ya estábamos en la puerta , me dio un escalofrío , claro yo y mi inseguridad , tenia que hacerlo con cautela , pues mi mama no sabia nada de la historia, hay! Dije mama , bueno lo pensé , pero ya es un gran paso.

-Ti.. Ma.. Marie!- esto iba ser un gran reto ,lo de mama no es fácil.

Comencé a buscarla , Romeo me pisaba los talones , Escuche un sollozo que provenía del estudio ¡la carta! La había dejado encima del escritorio , corrí hacia el estudio.

-Mama- susurre bajito.

-Es verdad? Dime que si , dime que mi hija vive , dime que ella esta al frente mío.-sonreí con tristeza , y asentí con la cabeza.  
Me abrazo fuerte , entre sollozos decía que me amaba , nos abrazamos , y nos olvidamos de la presencia de Romeo. Hasta que se unió al abrazo.

-Que hace tu aquí?- dijo mi mama con voz ahogada.

-Vine por mi Julieta-. Dijo Romeo con una sonrisa tremenda.

-Tu Julieta?- me miro confusa.

-Te conté sobre lo mío con Romeo- me encogí de hombros.

-Te parece que mi cara muestra una respuesta ¡ ah , ya lo sabia!- dijo mas relajada.

-Es que fue algo .. Como explicártelo sin que pegues un grito. Conténtate que lo amo mucho.-

-Wau! Te acuerdas que me contaste que salías con un chico a escondidas , se llamaba Paris.-me tape la cara con las manos.

-Mama de todas las personas en el mundo tenias que mencionar a Paris !.-

-No hay ningún problema , no veo el problema mi amor , ya vengo creo que necesitan estar sola.- se retiro murmurando algo así como : detesto a Paris .

-ya vengo - le dije a mi mama , a lo que ella solo comenzó a reírse.

-Romeo , mi amor , te quiero mucho ¿sabes?- solo movió al cabeza negativamente.

-No me vas a convencer con eso.- dijo apretando los puños.

Le di un beso que al comienzo fue tierno , pero comenzó esa sensación que cuando estábamos en el bosque , es raro ¿que me esta pasando?. Me despegue de sus labios lentamente , y un poco extraña. Me miro confuso.

-Esta bien , pero por que justamente escogiste a Paris , creo que hubiera preferido Dan.- hizo un puchero.

-Seguro ¿Dan?- negó con la cabeza.

-Lo hice pues mi tía no lo conocía y no iba estar comprometida pues era secreto , además eso ya es pasado , ahora todo el mundo sabe que eres solo mío.- lo abrase.

-Solo tuyo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mio! Que bueno que te quedo claro.- sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Conténtate que la amo mucho- cito lo que dije, me dio un beso.

Llegamos a Seattle , eran como las 6 de la tarde , mi mama no quiso acompañarnos , dijo que tenia que buscar algo , me dio cosita dejarla , pero creí que era mejor, debía asimilarlo y al fin de cuentas ella era la que sufrió mas.

-En que piensas?- me pregunto romeo , mientras abría la puerta.

-En que le voy a decir a stef , ya que mi mama no esta no se que zapato me voy a poner!- dije dramáticamente.

-Se que podrás solucionarlo ,¿ o quieres que la llame para que te acompañe a comprarlos?.-

-No!- dije alarmado y con los ojos salidos de arbitra , me miro y soltó en risas.

-Esta bien amor , se que tu podrás.- asentí con la cabeza y sonreí picaramente.

-Vamos de compras!- sonreí tiernamente , y el hizo una mueca.


	14. HArd Heart capitulo 13

Cierto

Cuando llegamos al mall , estuvo bien pues no estaba Stef y solo por eso ya era un alivio.

-Que tal estos?- romeo me enseño unos zapatos color verde florecente.

-De veras? Lo dices enserio Romeo?- dije alzando una ceja.

-No- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes si me pondría eso para mañana te lo aseguro que Stef es capaz de dejar toda su fiesta con tal de comprarme los zapatos perfectos.-me estremecí de solo imaginarlo

-Claro amor , ¿ y ahora ?- me miro esperando una respuesta.

-A seguir buscando- echo su cabeza hacia atrás. lo hale del brazo.

-Amor .¡ Ten piedad de mi ! , hay que llamar a la loca de tu amiga para que encuentre unos zapatos.- le fulmine con la mirada ,se encogió de hombros, suspire derrotada.

Cogi el teléfono y marque el numero de Stef.

-Alo - respondió Stef , se que es raro tenerle miedo a alguien que no puede matar a una cucaracha, pero era ¡stef!. Me aleje un poco de Romeo que seguía viendo esos raros zapatos.

-Ola Stefany , solo llamaba para decirte que necesito tu ayuda , ¿puedes venir al centro comercial y ayudarme a comprarme unos zapatos.?- colgó sin respuesta alguna. Habían dos opciones la primera : que había colgado el teléfono por que se vino en dirección al mall. Segunda: estaba molesta y no quería hablarme.

-No, pero trabajaría por toda mi vida si tu fueras mi recompensa.- la voz de una mujer me saco de mis casillas ,Alce una ceja .

-Creo que no necesito tu ayuda entonces.- Tan lindo mi Romeo , no le contesto feo , pero tampoco le importo.

-Ah! Pues yo creo que te equivocas.-se le acerco lentamente al punto de rozar sus cuerpos. Romeo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza , se alejo de ella , se quedo estático cuando me miro que estaba observando aquella escena.  
Tenia que salir de ahí o si no iba a dejar a esa mujer sin cabello alguno. Me fui corriendo no se adonde me iba pero tenia que correr , mi gran miedo comenzaba , que Romeo me dejara por que se enamore de otra , se si pasa eso es por que nunca me amo , pero duele , ¿ que pasaría si Romeo no amara a Julieta? Si lo se siempre me hago la misma pregunta pero no siempre hay un final feliz.  
Me senté en una banca que había cerca de mi , estaba agotada había corrido y mucho , aunque se que mi romeo no le tomo importancia a esa chica , se que algún día el se tendrá que ir , y seguir su camino , aunque desee ser yo ese camino , a veces las cosas no siempre tienen un final feliz.

-Ola.- voltee a ver quien me estaba hablando , por la voz no la reconocí a si que si lo miraba tal vez si.

-Te conozco?- pregunte haciendo una mueca.

-No- negó con una sonrisa.

-Ok… Entonces…?- sonreí confundida.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Zac-

-Igualmente Zac , me llamo Julieta.- Dije con una sonrisa , este chico si que era guapo , pero no tanto como mi …

-Que lindo nombre , es un gusto , y siempre ¿sola?- me dijo con una interrogante en su frente.

-No , siempre ando acompañada , a veces sola , cuando no aguanto al mundo.- dije con un tono de voz ¿ comprensivo?.

-Que bueno , yo soy buena compañía -sonreí con todas mis ganas , si que era creído era este chico.

-Bueno Zac tengo que irme.- le dije ya había visualizado a Romeo mirando a todos lados , me supongo buscándome.

-¿Por qué tan rápido? Acaso no te gusta mi compañía.-sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-No es eso , si no que yo si tenia compañía , mi Novio , y será mejor que me valla , adiós.- me pare y comencé a caminar , alguien me cogio la mano, y me halo del brazo , me volteo y me hizo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy seguro que soy mejor compañía que tu Novio.- rodee los ojos.

-Y yo creo que deberías de dejar tu ego , y pisar suelo .- intente que me suelte. No lo logre.

-Deja de creer , siempre te equivocas.- le fulmine con la mirada.

-Suéltame ahora!- grite.

-Lo siento- me soltó automáticamente.

-De veras lo siento , no era mi intención , pero jamás me porto así , no se lo que me paso , lo siento de veras.- lo mire , se veía sincero , no me importo comencé a buscar a Romeo , caminaba y no lo encontraba.

-Me buscas- susurro romeo en mi oído , abrazándome por la espalda.

-Si , solo a ti.- sonreí .

-Lo siento- me dijo al oído.

-Por que?- sonreí.

-No lo se , ¿ por ser un burro?- me carcajee.

-No eres un burro amor , eres mi burro.-le di un beso corto.

-Entonces ¿ por que te fuiste?-

-Por que no quería cometer un asesinato.- sonreí.

-De seguro , pero no importaba hubiera echo lo sea para huir juntos, después que te condenen.- me comencé a reír.

-Tal vez , solo tal vez , si me das un beso me olvide de todo , y no vuelva esa tienda a asesinar a alguien.- le sonreí.

No necesite contar tres , y el ya estaba en mis labios , el beso fue dulce , apasionado y muy posesivo , quería que le quedara claro a el y a todo el mundo que el era mío solo mío , no me importa si me dicen que soy una loca , ¿ acaso de ellos vivo?

-YA basta mucho espectáculo , despéguense que me da asco y mi novio no esta para imitarlos.-nos comenzamos a reír de la vocecita que siempre nos interrumpía.

-Primera opción- pensé

-Stef ! Tu ya terminaste con axel ¿ no me digas que volviste con el?- la mire indignada.

-No , el no es mi novio hablo de otra persona que me obligaste dejar , y ahora que me acuerdo tengo que llamarlo , para que no se asuste cuando termine de bañarse y no me encuentre.- soltó una risita.

-¿ quien es?- pregunte curiosa.

-Dan!- sonrío.

-¡¿Qué?- grite indignada. ¿ pero como ? ¿ cuando? ¿ en que momento? ¿ por que Dan no me lo contó? ¿ no que era su mejor amiga?.

-¿Qué tienes? Pensé que te ibas a poner feliz , no que ibas a gritar del purito celo- se me puso los ojos como platos.

-Celosa ? Yo? Nooo..- voltee a ver Romeo, que se había tensado.

-Entonces?..- pregunto expectante, y esperando una respuesta al igual que Romeo.

-Es que pensé que yo iba ser la primera en saberlo , si me da celos que mi mejor amigo no haya contado lo sucedido , si yo le ayude , ¿ por que no contarme el?-me cruce de brazos e hice un puchero tal como una niña pequeña.

-Si eso me dijo el , te lo quería contar el , pero ya solté la sopa , cuando te lo cuente , finge expresión ¡ por fin!- me comencé a reír nerviosa.

-Loca , pero me alegra que ¡por fin ! Mi amigo lo haya logrado, después de tantos años intentadlo y meditándolo con el momento perfecto.-

-Años?- preguntaron con una interrogante en su frente. Y me di cuenta que no debí haber dicho eso.

-Por que no vamos a comprar unos zapatos-sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

-si!.

Comenzamos a caminar buscando unos benditos zapatos que queden bien con mi vestido ¡ no había! , mejor dicho ni uno le gustaba a Stef.  
Mientras buscábamos note a Romeo un poco extraño y distante quería preguntarle que le pasaba , pero es mas terco que una mula y además no soy muy buena comunicándome en esta situación , así que si quería matar a la curiosidad que tenia adentro tenia que ser directa y firme.

-Que tienes?- bueno mas directa no se me ocurre.

-Nada- no tengo mucha paciencia así que are lo que sea para que suelte la sopa antes que me ponga histérica.

- No me quieres decir? No importa es tu decisión.- Psicología inversa.

-Tengo miedo de … nada- negó con la cabeza, si hubiera sido otra persona le hubiera tirado un par de cachetadas , pero era mi Romeo. Suspire derrotada-

-Ya los compre- voltee a ver a Stef .

-como que ya los compraste?- alce una ceja.

-Si y será mejor que me valla , pues dan me espera.-asentí sonriente.

-Te llevamos?- ofrecí.

-No ,traje mi auto.-asentí.

Stef se fue , Romeo y yo fuimos en dirección al estacionamiento a buscar mi auto , Romeo manejo esta vez ; en el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Romeo tengo miedo de.. esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza , aunque quisiera no podía alejarlas .

-Miedo a que Romeo?- pensé .era una cobarde no tenia el valor suficiente para enfrentarme y decirle lo que pensaba.

-En que piensas?- me pregunto Romeo.

-En ti- no dude en contestar.

-¿ Por que en mi ? Si estoy a tu lado.-

-Siempre ocuparas mis pensamientos.- dije con cabeza gacha

-Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez ¿ cierto?-

-Cierto- mire por la venta del copiloto y vi que empezaba a llover , escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de Romeo , el sabia que le tenia miedo a la lluvia y a los truenos.

-No tengas miedo , Yo estoy aquí.-

-Cierto.-dije aun escondida en su pecho.

No me iba a separar de el , ni mis pensamientos tontos iban a lograr que yo me olvide de cuanto lo amo , no voy a dejarme llevar por lo que dice esas voces.


	15. HArd Heart capitulo 14

Quédate a mi lado

-Te amo .- le susurre al oído.

-Yo a ti- me dio un beso en la coronilla , aun seguía manejando.

Se estaciono y subimos a mi departamento .

-Adios - me dijo

-Te vas? - mala pregunta obvio que se iba si no por que se despedía.

-Si ya es hora de que vuelva a mi casa.- dijo con cabeza gacha.

-Ah- me limite a decir.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y comenzó a caminar.

-Tengo miedo de perderte Romeo - Suspire tristemente.

Cerré la puerta , me tire en el piso , los truenos comenzaban hacer acto de presencia , mi celular sonó , pero no le hice caso , comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa y tampoco le hice caso ,estaba tirada en el piso abrazada a mis piernas y triste , pero no lloraba pues suficiente con que mi corazón lo hiciera.  
Me pare y me fui a mi cuarto , busque una ropa cómoda , para después de mi baño , me metí a la ducha , cuando termino quería meterme a la tina , pero lo pensé mejor y no lo hice. Me cambie y me eché en mi cama en posición fetal . Los truenos comenzaron a ser mas fuertes y continuos . Y mi miedo comenzó también.

-No tengas miedo , Yo estoy aquí.-la voz de Romeo me desconcertó , ya estaba alucinando con mi novio , que lindo Julieta ahora estas loca.

-cierto- dije. Si estaba alucinando con el , será mejor que lo disfrute.

-Te amo - me susurro Romeo en mi oído.

-Yo a ti.-

Me voltee para ver si estaba alucinando o en verdad era Romeo. Y en efecto era Romeo.

-Quédate a mi lado- le pedí.

-me quedo para siempre, claro si tu quieres.- sonreí.

-Por mi múdate.-sonrío.

-No digas eso , o si no me la creo.-le acaricie la mejilla.

-Estoy hablando en serio.-me mordí el labio.

-Entonces dale la bienvenida a tu nuevo inquilino.¿ cuanto me va cobrar?- sonreí.

-Muchos Besos- me guiño el ojo.

-Umm, creo que no puedo , no se si sabrá pero tengo novia.-

-No soy celosa.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Que pena pues ella si , y si ama su vida será mejor que se aleje de mi.-

-No tengo miedo a nada si tu estas a mi lado.-

-Siempre- concluyo.

Romeo se fue por un momento a cambiarse , el tiempo suficiente para que un trueno me haga gritar. Y taparme la cara con una almohada.

-Ya estoy aquí- me abrazo fuerte , me quite la almohada de la cara y lo abrase también.

-No te vallas- le pedí.

-Ni así lo quieras tu , me voy de aquí. - intercambiamos miradas por un buen rato , pareciera que no necesitábamos hablar , con solo una mirada nos transmitíamos amor y eso era suficiente.

-Tengo miedo - le dije en un susurro.

-¿A que?- me respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

-A perderte , de que algún día te vallas de mi lado , en que te enamores de alguien mas ; pero si eso pasa te aseguro que no te detendré , tu decisión es muy valiosa para mi , así esa decisión me mate en vida o me habrá caminos de felicidad.-

-Jamás , te prometo que jamás te dejare.-le puse un dedo en los labios.

-Las promesas se las lleva el viento.- me abrazo mas fuerte .

-No te prometo nada entonces , pero tu serás siempre mía , por que si algún día nos separamos en el corazón tu y yo sabremos que siempre nos pertenecimos. Si tu respiras , yo respiro , si tu vives yo vivo , si tu lloras yo lloro , si tu mueres yo me voy contigo.-negué con la cabeza.

-Si yo muero tu lucharas por tu vida.-

-Por que luchar por una vida que no tiene sentido , que no tiene sentimientos , metas y sueños , si no tiene a quien amar , pues a la única persona que amo se fue .-

-Si yo muriera , de seguro que tu no te matarías pues nadie se mata por amor.-mi mirada era perdida.

-No afirmes algo que no sabes.-

-Todavía no me he muerto.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a dios.-

-Si gracias a el- bostece.

-Duerme amor , yo velare tus sueños y cuidare de ti.-

-Te amo- le dije ya cerrando los ojos.

-Como yo a ti.- sentí que me acariciaba mi mejilla y de ahí no recuerdo mas.

8:15am

Me desperté abrazada de mi perfecto novio , si ya se nadie es perfecto , pero el es perfecto y a la vez imperfecto a mi manera , abrí un ojo , Romeo aun dormía , me levante con cuidado de no levantarlo , me fui al baño a lavarme mi cara y cepillarme los dientes.  
Mi barriga gruño y supe que era hora de comer algo. Salí del cuarto con cuidado de no levantar a mi novio.

Me fui hacia la cocina saque un recipiente para servirme un cuenco de cereales , pero no había cereal , había huevos, siempre había , pero no me gustaban los huevos fritos , es por eso que es lo único que no se acaba.

Me fui corriendo a la habitación , Romeo aun dormía , me quede mirándolo , era como un ángel cuando dormía , me mordí el labio me moría de ganas de besarlo.  
Busque ropa para salir , hoy íbamos a desayunar en la calle. Me metí a la ducha y me bañe rápidamente , me cambie igual de rápido . Salí del baño y me encuentro con un Romeo aun dormido , me había olvidado de despertarlo , me acerque a el lentamente y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Amo que me despierten así- solté una risita.

-Yo amo que despiertes al lado mío .- sonrío con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto con voz sosa.

-9:00am-

-OK … -dijo

-Levántate que tenemos que ir a desayunar en l calle , ir a comprar al supermercado , luego ir donde stef para ayudarle en lo que necesite , volver de nuevo aquí para cambiarnos e ir a la fiesta de Stef.-lo dije todo en cámara rápida.

-Wau tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.- dijo tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Si y además tienes que cambiarte pero ya!-

-Claro…-

Romeo se metió a la ducha , salio con solo su toalla , me mordí el labio, se cambio rápido y nos fuimos , en la esquina de mi casa había una cafetería.  
Pedimos unos sándwiches y cafés.

-Julieta?- es voz , yo reconocía esa voz , ay! Dime que no es el.

-Pero miren es el chico de los zapatos extraños.- era esa tonta , pero que hacia con ¿Zac? .

-Umm, tu- dijo Romeo con un hilo de voz.

-Yo- dijo con una voz muy coqueta , rodee los ojos , Romeo se quedo viéndola un poco nervioso y riendo silenciosamente.  
Pise a Romeo , nadie se iba a dar cuenta pues la mesa tapo el acto , Romeo volteo a verme y sonrío , le fulmine con la mirada.

-Julieta, um la chica que le gusta la soledad.-rodee los ojos.

-Te dije que no estoy sola- le acuse.

-Asi… verdad tu novio , pero lo dudo que sea mejor compañía que yo.-negué con la cabeza , si que era fresco.

-Pues tal parece que ella prefiere mi compañía que la tuya- Romeo le lanzo una mirada asesina, yo sonreí.

-Así que tu eres su novio.-Zac levanto las dos cejas.

-Si , ella es MI novia- zac bufo.

-Paris- susurre. sonreí de oreja a oreja , me mordí el labio , me pare inconscientemente no sabia lo que estaba haciendo , solo quería acercarme a el , era extraño era como si fuera una necesidad , la sonrisa tonta no desaparecía de mi rostro , era mas una necesidad , no podía mirarle mal a el , era como si en ese momento no importara nadie mas que el , me acerque a el y le sonreí con muchas ganas.

-Julieta- me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Paris- dije con una sonrisa.  
No entendía que me pasaba , es extraño pues este sentimiento nunca lo había sentido con Paris , pero algo me decía que esto no estaba bien , que me estaba equivocando , que debía de parar , por que me podía arrepentir después.

-No llegue a traer el piano .- tenia que cambiar de tema y distraerme.

-Que lastima , me hubiera encantado verte y escucharte tocar.-

-Si , que lastima , pero algún día me vas escuchar.- dije sonriente.

-OH! Paris- caí en la cuenta que Romeo estaba a pocos pasos de mi.

-Romeo , vamos al súper? - mi sonrisa deslumbro .

-Aha- se limito a decir.

¿Qué me estaba pasando ? ¿acaso , sentía algo por el? No Julieta tu amas a Romeo .

-Vamos Julieta?- me insistió Romeo , yo asentí con la cabeza.

Llegamos al supermercado Romeo estaba un poco extraño , ay! Pero con mi actitud de hoy en la cafetería ¿Quién no? . Le di un beso en la mejilla , siempre funcionaba cuando quería suavizarlo.

-No funcionara esta vez- dijo con una voz dura. Hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos como una niña pequeña. Me miro fijamente y me sonrío me halo del brazo.  
Estábamos comprando todo lo que necesitábamos , me sentía extraña no entendía que me pasaba, por que cada vez que lo veía , hablaba o hacia cualquier cosa con el no era capaz de controlar que mi corazón brinque de alegría .

-Amor voy por la mostaza ,¿ me esperas aquí?- Romeo se limito a asentir.

Me fui a buscar la mostaza , yo era adicta a la mostaza a pocas personas le gusta , pero a mi me encantaba. Cuando visualice a la mostaza me di cuenta que era la ultima , acelere mi paso para que nadie llegue y quiera también la mostaza, cuando me disponía coger la mostaza una mano roza la mía parece que también quería la mostaza , alce la cabeza para ver quien era , me quede mirándolo a los ojos y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Paris- susurre con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba todo el pasillo.

-Julieta-dijo con un hilo de voz.

POV ROMEO

Se que era muy raro , tener celos de Paris siempre , pero hoy que estaba en la cafetería y todo el mundo se concentro en como se miraban ,¡ se miraban como dos enamorados! ¡rayos! Estoy perdiendo a mi gran amor , ¿ pero en que momento fue que no me di cuenta? , creo que siempre lo supe , mientras yo la hacia llorar , el la hacia reír , yo soy su lado oscuro , mi duro corazón se ablando gracias a ella , pero ahora la estaba perdiendo , pero yo no me rendiré luchare por mi amor.  
Me fui a buscar a Julieta pues se estaba demorando mucho , cuando la llego a encontrar , me di cuenta que no estaba sola , ¿pero que hacia Paris con ella? ¡rayos! , se miraban como cuando estaban en la cafetería , es hora , se que esto me va a doler en el alma , pero creo que ella va ser feliz con esta decisión . Estoy en un callejón sin salida , pero mi amor va a ser feliz , y yo seré feliz si ella también.

POV JULIETA

Entonces me di cuenta , yo quería mucho a Paris , pero jamás lo amare como Romeo , Paris es mi gran amigo ,Romeo el amor que jamás voy a olvidar , así pasen mas de cien años , Romeo siempre permanecerá en mi corazón . El es el único que llego abrir la puerta de mi celoso corazón , como cuando éramos niños , Romeo y Julieta. El siempre será mi gran y único amor y creo que si lo perdería me moriría en vida. 


	16. HArd Heart capitulo 15

El incidente.

POV ROMEO

Pague todo lo que compramos , y nos fuimos al estacionamiento por nuestro auto , no le mencione nada que la vi con Paris , era mejor así , si , creo que la decisión que he tomado es la mejor para ella pero para mi no lo es.

-Amor ay que vestirnos tenemos que estar listos para el cumpleaños de Stef.-su sonrisa iluminaba mi existir , hasta podía creer que estaba enamorada de mi , pero eso no es , ella ama a Paris me lo ha demostrado.

-Te amo amor , no sabes cuanto - fueron esas palabras que aceleraron mi corazón , por que solo de una vez me dice que quiere dejar todo aquí y deja de hacerme sufrir.

-Dime amor , si yo no hubiera existido jamás ¿ tu con quien estarías?- hizo una mueca de dolor , su respiración comenzó agitarse. Sacudió su cabeza.

-Prefiero no imaginarlo , Romeo mi vida sin ti , seria un hoyo oscuro , del cual no entra amor , solo soledad.-agacho su cabeza, ahora estaba mas confundido , si ella me ama así ¿Por qué no se comporta como es debido? ¿ o acaso soy un paranoico? Acaso estaba confundido .

-Ya se lo que me quieres decir , lo respetare Romeo , pero he de admitir que duele mucho.- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. Y comenzó a correr , se alejaba , yo estaba en shock mis piernas estaban pegadas al suelo no podía moverme , había hecho llorar de nuevo a mi amor , soy un cretino y así me quejo que ella busque un amor en otros brazos.  
Un golpe sordo atrapo mi atención, el chillido de un auto que frena en seco , levante mi cabeza , y comencé a correr.

POV JULIETA

-Ya se lo que me quieres decir , lo respetare Romeo , pero he de admitir que duele mucho- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya sabia que este día llegaría y llego , ¿pero que? ¿Qué hice? . Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, comencé a correr , en ese momento lo único que quería era correr. El chillido de un auto frenando me advirtió ¡PELIGRO! , pero ya era tarde lo ultimo que me di cuenta fue el sonido de un golpe sordo , me supongo mio pues me dolió. De ahí todo paso muy rápido era extraño pues podía ver toda mi vida en un solo momento , vi a mi ''madre '' tocándome el piano , cuando llore por su muerte , mi primer beso con Romeo , mi vida al lado de el y de ahí una pacifica oscuridad.

POV ROMEO

Cuando me di cuenta de que esa chica era Julieta corrí con todas mi fuerzas , me reprochaba por que yo tuve la culpa. Si tan solo no hubiera estado paranoico no hubiera pasado esto , yo y mis preguntas entupidas. AMOR PERDON.  
La sostuve en mis brazos y la comencé a abrasar, te amo decía repetidas veces , la sangre caía , y cada gota era un mar de sufrimiento para mi .

-Que le paso?- un señor se acerco a nosotros.

-La atropello un carro.- lo miraba y me hacia recordar a alguien.

- maldita sea! ¡vamos a su casa!- lo mire alarmado.

-A ver Romeo ¿tu debes de ser Romeo? ¿verdad? Julieta necesita estar en su casa ahora , necesito curarla , soy medico , pero si te quedas viéndome como si yo fuera un bicho raro , no voy a poder hacer nada.- sabia mi nombre y el de mi novia pero ¿Cómo? . Me limite a asentir.  
La cargue y la puse en la parte trasera del auto , le lance las llaves del auto a … no sabia su nombre , pero el manejo no había nada ni nadie en ese momento que me haga separarme de ella, aun seguía inconsciente y eso me desesperaba.

-¡¿Por qué no la llevamos a una clínica?-negó con la cabeza.

-la amas mucho ¿verdad?- su voz sonaba ahogada.

-Si , ella es la razón por la que existo.-su mirada era perdida , se veía en sus ojos que sufría. Pero en ese momento solo me importaba Julieta , solo ella , y nada mas.

-Falta mucho- insistí.

-Poco… cogete bien - acelero a la máxima velocidad. Tuve que coger a Julieta , me sentía morir todo era mi culpa mi maldita culpa como siempre , el estupido de Romeo malogra todo.

POV JOHN

Julieta había sufrido un accidente fuerte , pero puedo jurar que fue apropósito , alguien quiere hacerle daño. Su corazón latía no tan rápido ni normal , era diferente , ella era diferente , es la cosa mas extraño que he visto en mi vida. Y si es… no que cosas piensas John ella no puede ser .

-Llegamos.- el chico estaba muy nervioso , hasta el punto de irritarme , pero no era para menos su novia estaba ahí con la sangre saliendo como si fuera caño. Bueno tal vez exagero un poco , no como un caño.

-¿Qué esperamos?- el chico ya estaba llegando a mi tope, asi que si no se callaba le arrancaba la cabeza.

-Tranquilízate John el esta nervioso y que no te contagie- me dije a mi mismo.

-Lo lamento , es que no puedo verla así , deberás necesito su ayuda por favor.-suspire.

-No hay problema se que es trágico verla así , pero prometo que estará bien.- asintió con la cabeza.

Subimos a su departamento, sentí un escalofrío cuando la tendió en su cama se veía igual que MARIE hace como 18 años , cuando la atropellaron , yo también estaba desesperado , ahora compadezco al chico.

Marie , mi Marie ¿ que habrá sido de ti? ¿ Habrás encontrado a alguien? ¿alguien que sea bueno para ti y mi hija? ¿ me amaras aun ? ¿ me extrañaras? ¿ sufriste por mi partida? ¿ Perdonarías mi error? , pero aun así , ya es tarde TU no eres como yo y por lo tanto no podemos estar unidos , Te amo Marie , quiero volver y ser de nuevo parte de tu vida , quiero volver hacerte sentir ese amor que teníamos hace 18 años , ese amor que nos hizo procrear una bella niña.

POV Marie.

Me subí al avión , iba ir a visitar a mi Bb. , ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para poder concentrarme en mi presente y comenzar a olvidar mi pasado , como debió ser siempre , es difícil pues mi pasado eres tu , mi presente eres tu , mi futuro es mi hija , pues tu no volverás , ¿ me extrañara? ¿me seguirás amando? ¿ habrás perdonado no haberte buscado ? ¿perdonaras no haberte dicho sobre nuestra hija?, tal vez hubiera sido diferente si jamás te hubieras ido , justo cuando mas te amaba , justo cuando mas no podía separarme de ti , justo en ese momento decidiste marcharte , justo cuando sabias que no te iba a poder olvidar.  
Te extraño amor , hace mas de 20 años que te amo , hace 18 años que no te he podido olvidar.


	17. Hard Heart capitulo 16

ADIOS

POV ROMEO

-Cuanto mas !- exigí , estaba desesperado , el amor de mi vida estaba tendida en un cama sin ninguna señal de vida , no se si estaba exagerando con mi reacción pero ya no aguantaba.

-Poco…- su calma me mataba .

-Poco? ¡pues ya no puedo mas ! ¡ su poco me parece años!-m miro preocupado y miro a Julieta , se retiro del cuarto.

-Adonde va?- grite efusivamente , iba a seguirlo y enfrentarlo pero en eso..

-Romeo , no me dejes , Romeo quédate conmigo.- los ruegos de mi novia captaron toda mi atención.

-Siempre amor , siempre estaré aquí en tu corazón .-le toque el pecho, abrió lentamente los ojos , su mirad era herida , triste , pero muy dentro feliz.

-¿Qué hago aquí? - dijo con voz ronca. La mire con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Te atropellaron , en el supermercado ¿no te acuerdas?- una lagrima recorrió por su rostro.

-Pensaba que era solo una pesadilla, que solo estaba teniendo un mal sueño , y que cuando despertara te encontraría junto a mí , como siempre.- le sonreí, y le limpie la lagrima con un beso.

-Estoy aquí , me tienes aquí en cuerpo y alma , estoy aquí solo por ti .- me miro con duda.

-No veo a nadie mas , así que creo que estas aquí por mi , pero… ya estoy bien Romeo puedes irte no estoy mal , al contrario , me veo mejor .-la mire herido.

-Se que fui un tonto , se que siempre cometo el mismo error. ''hacerte sufrir'' , ¿podrás perdonarme? , si te vas de mi vida , se me va el aire , la luz , mis ganas de amar , por favor dime que no estás molesta conmigo.-me miro fijamente.

-Vaya! Despertaste- Julieta miro al extraño y sonrío sutilmente.

-John?- dijo absorta.

-El mismo que viste y calza- se intercambiaron sonrisas y muchas miradas, de las cuales no me causaban celos como los de ella y Pa…

-Julieta amor , soy mama , ¡llegue!- la voz de Marie fue de alegría y entusiasmo.

-Julieta!- exclamo Marie se acerco sin mirar a ningún lado.

-¿Qué le paso?- grito indignada.

-La atropellaron y John me ayudo a traerla a casa.-la respiración de Marie comenzó a agitarse. Y volteo lentamente.

-ese olor , a puro amor , este latido desenfrenado , me dice que es mi John- susurro. John se acerco a ella y la sujeto en sus brazos. Julieta y yo estábamos confundidos.

POV JOHN

Esa voz desenfrenada , ese grito de alegría , ese preocupación de madre , estos sentimientos que tengo , tan solo pueden ser de mi Marie , por fin! La encontré!

-ese olor a puro amor , ese latido desenfrenado , me dice que es mi john- susurro, sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

Me acerque a ella y la sujete en mis brazos, intercambiamos miradas , después de 18 años.

-Marie- susurre con voz ahogada.

-Mi amor- susurró, aun no podía creer que esto sea verdad , aun creo que estoy soñando y todavía no la he encontrado , que estoy alucinando como siempre lo hago , pero ella está aquí en cuerpo y alma y junto a mí. ME acerque lentamente a ella , rose sus dulce labios y perdí el control de mi , el beso dulce , y apasionado como la primera vez , nuestra primera y última vez , jamás pude olvidarla.

Su sollozo me alarmo.

-No , ya no , Esto ya no , jamás ya no volverá hacer lo mismo , lo prometí hace pocos días , prometí que eras mi pasado , y en mi pasado te vas a quedar , no importa cuánto sufra , llore, o dure en olvidarte , no vuelvo … no vuelvo a caer , no volveré a sufrir de nuevo , lo lamento John , pero eres mi pasado , y yo fui parte de el tuyo , y como pasado nos quedaremos , aquí solo nos une algo y no exactamente es una relación , es mi hija , nada más , tu y yo no volveremos a ser los de antes , así me este muriendo por dentro de que fuéramos los de antes , tu y yo solo somos un muy lindo pasado.- una lagrima recorrió por su mejilla , salió corriendo , no podía creerlo , estaba absorto de lo que me había dicho , la perseguí.

POV Julieta

La reacción de mi mama con John me alarmo mucho, es demasiado información, que quiso decir con solo nos une mi hija. ¿Por qué salió corriendo?

-Ya veo de quien lo heredaste- fruncí el ceño en dirección a Romeo.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu mama acaba de huir, para que no la vean que sufre y llora, igual que tu, siempre huyes para esconderte y no vean que sufres mucho.- Romeo tenía los ojos clavado en piso.

-Yo no huyo, es solo que… está bien huyo- mi mirada se clavo en sus labios.

-Te amo-

-No es cierto, No me amas, te has confundido, solo me quieres, no te confundas , pero la que te ama si soy yo , por eso creo que lo mejor es que …- se tapo las orejas como niño pequeño.

-Bla bla bla- comenzó a dar círculos por todo el cuarto.

-Terminamos!- grite lo suficiente alto para que deje de comportarse como niño.

Me miro herido.

-se que para ti no es fácil mirarme a la cara, lo siento mucho y sufriré porque a pesar de todo si te amo.- una lagrima recorrió por su mejilla, se fue corriendo.

-Y así dice que yo soy la huye- trate de aguantar mi llanto, pero no pude mas y mis lagrimas salieron como tsunami.

-Ah! Romeo – entre mis sollozos, y mis lágrimas, trataba de levantarme. Debía ir por él.

Me pare con cuidado, de no lastimarme, me dolía el estomago, pero no lo suficiente como para no ir a buscar a mi amor.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, pues no estaba en condiciones en correr.

Llegue al estacionamiento, y cogí mi auto, me monte en el , y comencé a buscarlo , no debió de ir muy lejos ya que su carro , está en el estacionamiento aun.

Comencé avanzar suavemente, y entonces lo vi caminando en un parque no muy lejos de mi casa. Le toque el claxon, volteo y miro mi auto, siguió caminado, me estacione, y Salí del auto , un claxon sonó fuerte, Romeo se volteo automáticamente.

-Podrías tener más cuidado- tenía los ojos apretados.

-Romeo…-sise

-Julieta- dijo en un susurro.

-Romeo y Julieta por siempre en mi corazón, solo quería que te quede claro, Adios mi Romeo bello- me subí al auto de nuevo , quería que el supiera que me alejo de él no porque no lo amo , si no porque él no lo hace.

-Romeo y Julieta, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.-mi corazón comenzó acelerarse. Pero negué con la cabeza.

-vamos sube- negó con la cabeza.

-Te olvidas acaso que vives conmigo.- negó con la cabeza.

-No vas a subir?- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Acabo ¿ no?- negué con la cabeza , mis ojos estaban cristalinos, ya iba llorar de nuevo, no quería que esto acabara , quería sentir aun sus tibios brazos alrededor de mi cintura , yo quiero que me siga besando mis labios, quiero que se quede conmigo por siempre.

Rompí en llanto, mis sollozos eran incontrolables.

-Esta bien Romeo, aca…bo- inhale y exhale.

-Eso es lo que quieres, ¿sufrir? , pero al menos te quedas con algo , Mi corazón , no lo quiero si no estás conmigo, adiós mi Julieta- me mordí el labio , y Sali del auto , me lance a sus brazos , y le di un beso .

-Yo tampoco lo quiero si no estas conmigo.-me beso de nuevo.

-TE amo!-grito , todo la gente que estaba en el parque voltearon a vernos. Me sonroje y escondí mi cara en su pecho.

-y yo a ti!-grite


End file.
